Kiss Me
by Aloysius Saint
Summary: Within the humid midnight that was unmistakeably thick with desire, icy azure intertwined itself with the fiery vermilion. Flesh was met with flesh and the two bodies upon the rich silk sheets drank their fill of the sinful hunger that possessed them...
1. Hoping

Kiss Me

"Sebastian!" shouted the young Earl, Ciel Phantomhive. "I order you to kill them!"

The tall, pale figure next to the twelve year old noble smirked, his dark crimson eyes flashed with excitement.

"Yes, my Lord." Crystal white gloves were tugged off of Sebastian's long, slender fingers by a set of sharp teeth. "Leave this to me." Ciel watched with boredom as his loyal butler eradicated the scum of London once more but nonetheless, there was always a hidden uncertainty in the back of Ciel's complex mind. What if the plan fell apart? What if he failed? What if Sebastian did not get up again after he was shot down?...

Shaking his head, clearing his troubled mind of such thoughts, Ciel concentrated on Sebastian's attack. The way he crushed sculls with his bare hands, the way his aim never failed as he flung pieces of cutlery at his opponent; it was quite admirable. Ciel never failed to feel completely and wholly safe, even when facing the filthiest of scum, when he knew that Sebastian was by his side. Even those worrisome questions that demanded his attention were soon silenced when Ciel could see with his own eye that his loyal dog had- as usual- the upper hand in any fight.

It was not a long, drawn out brawl and it was not long before Sebastian had his gloves concealing his hands once more and was adjusting the lopsided bow around his master's thin neck. Ciel huffed, Sebastian was a perfectionist. It irritated him, the way Sebastian gazed long and hard at him in the mornings, deciding whether the blue suit complimented his master's complexion that day or whether he should wash his silky hair just to make it go the way Sebastian wanted it to.

But what irritated Ciel to the extreme, was the way his stomach produced a thousand butterflies every time Sebastian was contented with the way his Young Master looked. The way his crimson eyes lit up, proud of his creation, the image he gave his Young Master, the way a fond smile was painted upon those flawless lips of his when his ungloved hand stroked Ciel's hair- only when a hair was out of place, of course. Sebastian was not capable of an emotion such as fondness: he was a demon.

"Oh, Sebastian!" whined the boy, slapping his butler's hands away. "Leave me be! Let us just go home; I'm tired." Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he removed his hands away from the creased bow, curling them into neat fists at his side, to restrain himself from the temptation.

"Of course, Young Master, please forgive me. I shall prepare some warm milk for you whe-"

"SEBASTIAN!" It happened all too fast. Sebastian heard the frightened, no, terrified scream of his Young Master and felt him push him to the side as he darted in front of him. Simultaneously, Sebastian heard the gun shot. His eyes took in the woman, her ecstatic expression, her hand pointing the gun and his Young Master, his knees shaking and his hands clutching his abdomen.

Ciel's knees gave way and he fell to the stone floor, quivering and whimpering. The woman laughed, disgustingly, and as Ciel looked up at her, she kicked his face with the toe of her filth covered boot. That snapped the switch in Sebastian's mind. Leaping at the woman, he tackled her to the ground and, once pinned her there, excruciatingly slowly started to twist her head. The hag screamed in pain, her legs kicking out but her arms pinned by Sebastian's legs. Eventually, there came a snap as the brittle bones in her neck gave way and snapped, leaving a lifeless corpse for the police to discover sooner or later.

Sebastian felt unsatisfied. That was a quick death in his mind. He wanted to dish out even more pain to that...that...a groan brought Sebastian out of his fantasy.

"Young Master!" he cried, scooping up the small boy in his arms.

"S-Sebastian..." Ciel panted, his lungs beginning to starve of oxygen. Sebastian stripped Ciel of his jacket and lifted his shirt to reveal the wound that was rapidly staining his skin and clothes.

"Oh, Young Master," scolded the butler, his mind panicking. "what were you thinking?"

After rolling up his sleeves and once again discarding his gloves, Sebastian slowly but precisely entered two fingers into the open wound; to search for the bullet. Trying in vain to block out the sounds of his Young Master's groans of pain, Sebastian moved his fingers around the innards that were loosing blood too quickly until he found what he was searching for. Knowing fully that the conditions of the alley that they were currently in was no such place to carry out an operation, Sebastian prepared the needle and thread that he kept in his coat pocket, in case his clothes should suffer under the bullet radar.

"I am so sorry, Young Master," Sebastian whispered into his ear, his fingertips caressing the skin of his neck lightly. "but this is going to hurt. Yet you always loved facing pain, didn't you? You are a brave Young Master, aren't you? Or is it foolish? Hold on." And with that, Sebastian plunged the needle deep into the flesh of the wound and began to expertly stitch up his Young Master, as if he were a toy that was loosing its stuffing.

Ciel groaned and cried out in pain, calling Sebastian's name, his hands groping the floor to try to find his beloved butler. When Ciel's hand came into contact with the fabric of Sebastian's leg, his tiny hand clamped down as hard as his withering strength could muster. Sebastian cut the thread with his teeth, his hand running over the stitching, his eyes scrutinised for any flaws in his needlework. His eyes then fell to the tiny hand on his leg. He smirked. His Young Master was so brave...but underneath he still needed some-one. Some-one to share his pain, his suffering, to comfort him and to take care of him. Some-one to keep the monsters away at night and to humour him when he wanted his own way. Sebastian was more than happy to fill that role.

"Young Master," called Sebastian, softly. As if coaxing a kitten out from a corner. "Young Master can you hear me?" There came no reply. Come to think of it, his Young Master was not moving. "Young Master?" worry crept into Sebastian's voice as he gently shook Ciel. "Young Master!" Sebastian pressed his ear to Ciel's chest, searching for a heartbeat. He grabbed Ciel's wrist and felt for a pulse. There was no way his Young Master could die from a simple gun shot. His Young Master was stronger than that...but he was still just a child...

* * *

"Young Master!" snapped Sebastian. He may have sounded harsh but his hands were caressing Ciel's face. Now that they were back at the manor house, Sebastian was more confident that no infection could steal his Young Master from him. No Death God had appeared, trying to rob Ciel's soul from him and no damnable angel had either, offering his soul a chance to be purified so that he could enter the golden gates of Heaven. God help any angel who tried that. Well, thought Sebastian, the light up there would be too bright for my dark little Young Master to like. They did not play chess up there anyway.

A smile creeped over Sebastian's' face at the thought of his Young Master among the fields of gold with the other children in Heaven, everyone clad in white lace while the Young Master was adorned in his velvet black jacket and shorts, attire of a more Gothic nature than that that would be accepted in Heaven. Sebastian let out a chuckle at the vision of his Young Master ordering the other souls around, as he sat on his throne in the middle of a gold field with a Rosenthal porcelain tea cup poised on his hands. A king even in death.

The sound of his name revived him from his fantasy and he looked down to see two odd eyes gazing at him through long eye lashes.

"Young Master," sighed Sebastian, relieved, his hand running through his patient's hair. "how do you feel?"

"Awful!" came the gruff reply. "I hurt all over."

"Well, Young Master, you were shot in the stomach. Though what possessed you to take the bullet for me so irrationally- when you know that no mortal weapon can harm me- is quite beyond my comprehension. I would so like an explanation, sir." Ciel closed his eyes, groaning as he tried to sit up. His butler, now his doctor, merely pushed him back down again, with the request that he rest.

"I believe I promised you a glass of warm milk, Young Master." Sebastian, deciding not to press his Young Master for an answer, touched the top of Ciel's head lightly, so lightly that Ciel himself did not know it had actually happened. Even though he had been deeply stabbed, Ciel had not been purged of the butterflies, as he saw Sebastian's faint smile from the corner of his cobalt eye as he was leaving the room.

"Stupid demon." cursed the Young Master half heartedly under his breath. He closed his eyes, contemplating the thoughts that had been running through his mind as he lay there, bleeding on the concrete street.

Sebastian had worked as fast as possible, one minute away from his precious Young Master, when he was in this state, caused the demon to feel no end of anxiety. Not bothering to knock, he swiftly flew to his ward's side, only to shake his head in amusement.

"Oh, Young Master! What am I supposed to do with you?" Sebastian placed the milk on the cabinet next to the bed and knelt down by Ciel's head, his hand hovering above his cheek. "You order me to fight for you, but you end up taking the bullet," Sebastian closed the space between his hand Ciel's cheek and he began to stroke it tenderly. "you allow me to make you some warm milk, but you decide the next minute to fall asleep," the intruding hand caressed down and then cupped the nape of Ciel's neck, gently making the boy's head tilt up slightly. "and you have to resemble a kitten when you're weak but refuse to let me feel even one tenth for you the way I feel for them."

Sebastian then realised how close he had leaned to his Young Master, their noses were barely apart. The temptation was too great... Sebastian shook his head slightly in exasperation, the tempter being tempted, it was shameful for a demon. Nevertheless, he could not dwell on it too much, as Sebastian's cherished Young Master sighed in his deep sleep and parted his lips, breathing his scent all over the demon above, holding his face so carefully as if it were made of glass.

The demon involuntarily closed his eyes, swimming in that smell, licking his lips. The temptation...maybe...maybe one taste was not too sinful; though Sebastian was not thinking about his Young Master's soul. Sliding his hand from the base of Ciel's neck, he brought it under his chin, lifting his peaceful face a little higher, holding it there with his index finger. His left hand then swept back strands of hair that had fallen over the boy's face, caressing skin underneath.

"Young Master..." Sebastian breathed leaning forward, his nose skimming Ciel's as he went for the boy's parted lips. His eyes closed, savouring the strange sensation that pulsed through his veins before the actual kiss.

There was only a millimetre distance between the two mouths before Ciel stirred in his sleep, a whimper escaping his quivering lips. For a split second, Sebastian thought that he had awoken his Young Master and instantly dropped Ciel's head and backed himself up against the far wall. But, much to Sebastian's relief, the boy only tossed his head and kicked out his legs, another pathetic whimper coming from his mouth. Maybe he sensed the danger, pondered Sebastian wryly, if that is the case, then, he saved us both. Sebastian was in far more danger of letting his guard down than ever before. He was the perfect servant- his whole existence revolved around his Young Master and nothing should ever discontinue that. Not even his own desires and wishes.

Poor, innocent child, to have ones butler fall far them, but not only a butler but a demon at that! The contract obstructs the path that Sebastian desired but it did not change a molecule of his feelings no matter how useless they were in the end. His Young Master only lived for the contract, nothing more and nothing less, he could -or would- never accept to live for love. It just was not in him any-more. All the love that Ciel had known had been driven out by the ones who had made him decide to summon Sebastian. How ironic it was, now, that after forming a contract that was only for death, the contractor now found love within that destructive soul.

"Good night, Young Master," whispered the demon, not daring to re-approach the bed. He merely sank into the shadows of the hallway as he made his own way around the desolate house, preparing for the morn.

* * *

"Young Master, I must warn you-"

"CIEL!" came the cooing voice of a young girl, running into Ciel Phantomhive's bedroom and leaping upon the bed. A groan from beneath the covers was the only response. "I heard that you were ill, so I thought I'd come and cheer you up!" A single cobalt eye peered sleepily from the covers.

"Elizabeth! What are you talking about?" Suddenly, a gloved hand holding the eye patch appeared in front of the noble. Ciel looked up into the face of Sebastian, his face stern and irritated.

"Miss Elizabeth wished to see you today but I informed her that you could not see her today because of your _stomach_ ache, sir." Those crimson eyes gave Ciel a long look.

"So I thought I'd come anyway and cheer you up!" laughed Elizabeth, clapping her hands together. "I can be your nurse for today! How cute!" After placing on the eye patch, Ciel sat up, slowly and painfully but his face gave none of it away.

"Elizabeth-"

"Lizzie! How many times-"

"Why did you still come if you knew I was ill? You could catch it yourself! Honestly, Lizzie-" Ciel stopped abruptly, seeing his young fiancé's eyes tear up. "Lizzie..." the boy sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"CIEL!" cried the girl, clutching the covers and shaking them in frustration. "I want to be your nurse! PLEASE?" Ciel looked over, pleadingly, at his amused butler and upon seeing no help was to arrive, he sighed in defeat.

"Alright!" he snapped. "But only for a little while; I'm tired. Now stop crying!"

Elizabeth laughed in delight and leapt off the bed while Ciel, the victim of many role-play games with the girl, cowered into his covers. Sebastian swiftly left them to it, amused how his Young Master gave in so easily to the girl. Personally, Sebastian wanted to wring the brat's neck. Her constant intrusion, her whiny voice, her over indulged behaviour left much to be desired but she was the Young Master's cousin and betrothed. One had to suffer for family members.

Eventually, when Sebastian could not stand her earsplitting voice any longer, he persuaded her that Ciel needed his rest and that she should go back to her own home for the rest of the day. As soon as the girl had left, Sebastian went to congratulate his Young Master for dealing so long with the brat.

"I wish she'd just leave me alone," complained Ciel, lying back down. "I know she's family but there is a limit, surely, to how much you see of your relatives?" Sebastian merely chuckled as he checked the wound from the previous night.

After a while of silence, Ciel spoke, hesitantly.

"S-Sebastian?" The butler looked up from the wound and smiled politely and enquiringly. "I've been thinking... since last night."

"What about, Young Master."

"Well, while I was on the floor in the alley last night, I thought I was dying." Ciel dropped his eyes as Sebastian's eyes softened. "I thought about all the things that I had done...all the things I had not done, the important things to me that I want to do but would not be able to ever complete...or try."

The boy swallowed hard.

"So...I want to do something that I thought I'd never be able to try."

"And what is that, Young Master?"

"I want you to kiss me."


	2. That

Kiss Me

Sebastian froze. What was that? His Young Master wants _him_...HIM of all people, to kiss him? No. That could not be possible. Sebastian stared at Ciel in confusion, his crimson eyes asking for an elaboration. Ciel plainly stared back, obviously oblivious to his butlers sudden discomfort.

"What?" he demanded, staring up at Sebastian with sudden anger. "Did you not here me?"

"Y-Young Master..." faltered the butler, trying to find any sign that his Young Master was not serious.

Did he forget that he was a demon? Why was he tempting him so? What a foolish boy, why did he think he could ask such a thing as if it were just a trivial matter? A little whim of his that he only wanted once just out of curiosity! Well, once would not be enough for Sebastian once the bridge was crossed! Once Sebastian had tasted the forbidden fruit he knew he would only crave to take more bites. He couldn't impose such sinful desires upon his innocent Young Master. Even he was not that selfish.

"I asked you to kiss me, Sebastian, what is the problem?" the anger faded from the cobalt eye and was replaced with hurt. "Do you not want to?" he asked in a quieter voice. Sebastian's eyes narrowed at that. If only you knew, Young Master, thought the demon darkly, exactly what I want to do to you... On the outside, the cautious demon placed a hand on Ciel's cheek. Even this simple action caused the boy's eye to widen slightly and his heart to race; Sebastian could hear it distinctly. If even this was to make the Young Master tremble, how would he react to a kiss?

Such innocence juxtaposed with the rest of his soul; at least he was pure in that respect. It would make his soul sweeter to the taste once Sebastian devoured it but the demon no longer gave a thought to how he could groom Ciel's soul into being the best meal he would have. He no longer cared if, technically, he lowered the value of his precious Young Master's soul by having sex with him. As long as it he who was to do it, then the soul was still priceless.

"Young Master," Sebastian spoke slowly and clearly. "think about what you are asking me to do." The younger being blinked innocently. This only caused the demon's chest to tighten with longing. "Young Master," he repeated, harder. "you are asking me, your butler, to kiss you." He did not want to discourage the boy, if he was serious about this, but he was still so young...only a child. Sebastian only wanted to make perfectly sure that his beloved Young Master was positive about such a thing.

Ciel's sparkling eye widened in embarrassment this time and he slapped away his butlers hand. What was he doing? Why was he asking such a thing? To Sebastian? Ciel felt ill at the thought of actually opening up to the demon, who must be laughing at him this very moment.

"I...I..." stammered the boy, desperately looking everywhere, anywhere but the man in front of him. He heard a sigh come from Sebastian, and assumed it was a sigh of relief. This made Ciel's tender heart ache; Sebastian did not even want to.

"Believe me, Young Master, I am honoured that you would ask such a thing from me." Sebastian rose gracefully, gliding to the door, a sly smirk adorned his pale face as he turned back to the self-conscious noble. "But, if I may be so bold as to enquire, why did you not just ask Miss Elizabeth to kiss you? After all, she is your _fiancée_, sir."

"G-get out!" yelled the boy, covering his face with his small hands. Sebastian bowed, the smirk never leaving his smooth face. Ciel heard the modest click of the door shutting and he flung himself on the bed, hiding his face. "T-that...bastard!" he growled, gripping onto the pillow.

Nevertheless, it was a good question; why hadn't he asked his fiancée to kiss him? No matter how hard Ciel tried to excuse himself, he knew that it was really because he felt more comfortable with and- in truth- had more affection for his demon butler than anyone else. He knew that, if he was forced to choose, he would choose Sebastian Michaelis above Lizzie or anyone else he cared for. Even before he was aware of his feelings, the young boy trusted the demon with his life but he'd never give the bastard the satisfaction of knowing how trusting Ciel was with him. He was a being from Hell, after all.

* * *

A while later, Sebastian softly knocked for permission to enter his Young Master's bed chambers with a piece of chocolate cake to sweeten his sour mood. When no reply came, Sebastian instantly felt the intoxicating emotion of worry.

"Young Master?" How foolish the butler was becoming, how human. Sebastian reprimanded himself, as he almost disturbed the re-cooperating boy; his Young Master had fallen asleep, his limbs wrapped around a pillow for security.

Sebastian thought that his Young Master appeared at least three years younger than he actually was, in that peaceful moment when Ciel had been smothered by the seas of subconsciousness there was no frown upon his young face, giving it an air of infancy. The demon wickedly let his eyes soak up the scene, absorbing his Young Masters features; though he attempted to not gaze too long at the pale thigh that had found its way out of the covers. With curiosity did the butler watch as the boy's grip on the choking pillow tighten somewhat. What dream had captured the boy?

Sebastian smiled, a smile that had never been seen with human eyes before; it was a smile of pure and untainted love. He slowly backed out of the room, his crimson eyes lingering on the delicate pink lips of his Young Master. Oh, what would it be like to kiss those lips? How much the demon longed to discover. Just as Sebastian was about to turn his attention away from the boy, those desired lips curved up into a small smile and breathed, as if trying to say something. It sounded like the letter S.

* * *

"S-s-seb..." Ciel's small voice breathed, smiling still. Sebastian's heart stopped dead. "_Sebastian_." Everything was forgotten. The only thing pounding through Sebastian's head and heart was his Young Master; nothing else mattered to him. In an instant the butler was on his knees once more, before his Young Master's head. His ruby eyes no longer held back the natural glow that they possessed as his eyes feasted upon every movement, every breath that his Young Master took.

"Yes, my Young Master," whispered the demon, leaning into Ciel's ear. "I am here." The murmuring boy smiled wider, as if something amusing was entertaining his dream.

"Sebastian," Ciel slurred. "I want some sweets. Now." An amused grin plastered itself on Sebastian's face. He giggled quietly, covering his mouth; how his Young Master was so adorable!

"Of course, Young Master," he whispered back. "Only if I get to taste something first." Without a care about what he was doing, Sebastian leaned forward, and stroked Ciel's cheek softly, before lightly pressing his lips to his Young Master's.

There he stayed, kissing and sucking at the unresponsive lips of the young noble, his breath becoming heavier with uncontrollable desire every time their lips came into contact. With one last wet kiss, the demon drew back his lips slightly, catching his breath but his nose stayed pressed against the side of Ciel's, inhaling the boy's sumptuous scent. A long tongue, belonging to the demon, sneaked out of his smiling mouth and traced his Young Master's plump bottom lip but did not withdraw as it reached the corner of Ciel's mouth.

Pressing a little pressure, the demon tried to open the mouth beneath him and it took no effort at all, his tongue parted his Young Masters mouth and gained unstoppable access. His tongue met every corner of Ciel's mouth, touching and tasting and memorising its feel, its form. The taste... the sugary sweetness... it was so delectable... Sebastian wanted nothing more than to take a bite into the skin. Even though this was lightly done, Sebastian observed with anticipation as Ciel's eyes fluttered open, like the wings belonging to butterflies. The demon did not cease his hold on Ciel as his eye took its time to focus on the face of the butler.

With a sudden realisation in his eyes, Ciel jumped away from the demon with ravenous ruby eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelped the boy, lashing out at Sebastian. This did not unnerve the demon.

"I was merely complying with your order, Young Master." he answered fluidly.

"I ordered no such thing!" A mocking innocent expression crept onto Sebastian's flawless face.

"No? But Young Master requested me to kiss him, did he not? Was that not an order?"

"No!" A smirk replaced the innocence.

"My mistake." Ciel shook with anger, he wiped his hand over his mouth and upon feeling some wetness of Sebastian's saliva, his eyes widened.

"You should not kiss people so, whom you have no feeling towards." the boy's voice shook in synchronisation with his body. "It's wrong. That's why I didn't order it." This shocked Sebastian, he never expected such words regarding love to come from that tasty mouth of his Young Master. It also hurt him, so his Young Master felt absolutely nothing towards him, did he? That little brat who ordered his loyal dog left, right and centre had no regard for him? Well, two could play at that game.

"You do not complain when I bed woman for your own gain." the demon replied coldly. Ciel's face showed irateness.

"I do not ask you to bed those whores! I ask you to go and retrieve the information as quickly and efficiently as you can possibly perform. It is _you_ who thinks that bedding them is the best way to do it. I hate it when you do that!" the young boy stopped suddenly, surprised by the honesty of his own words. Sebastian's harsh demeanour crumbled before his Young Master and all that was left was unfathomable kindness. He rose, only to sit on the edge of the bed, he spoke kindly.

"Why do you hate it, Young Master?" Ciel squirmed uncomfortably under the wide eyes of Sebastian.

"B-because...Because! That's why." Ciel looked down, his small fingers twisting the sheets in nervousness. However evasive he seemed on the exterior, his butler knew exactly what was meant. Sebastian cupped the boy's cheek and tilted it up to face him.

"Is it because you'd rather I did this," Sebastian wrapped his other hand around the back of Ciel's head and brought it to his lips, kissing fiercely. Ciel whimpered, his hands gripping the front of Sebastian's jacket. Pulling back to see his Young Master's face, the demon whispered. "to you?"

"It doesn't matter if I want it," whispered back the boy, his eyes filled with melancholy. "if you don't want it, then, it means nothing." A frown formed on the demon's brow.

"Who said that I did not want it?" He pressed his lips to the boy's forehead, kissing chastely. His nose skimmed down Ciel's cheek and breathed deeply. The sound of the young Earl's sudden quick breathing met like music to the butler's ears. "I want more than anything...to do wicked things to my innocent Young Master." Ciel pulled away, only to look long and hard into the demon's eyes.

"Then why don't you?"

* * *

Sebastian plunged his mouth into his Young Master's, attacking it forcefully. His tongue roamed around Ciel's submissive mouth, flicking and teasing his tongue. Skilfully rearranging his body so that he was straddling Ciel, he did not break off the assault as he shrugged out of his jacket, throwing it aside. One arm snaked over the boy's shoulder and down his back, pushing him up against the demon, while the other caressed Ciel all over.

That hand that bore the mark of the contract ran all over Ciel's face, made its way under his night shirt and stroked his chest, pinching gently at the boy's nipples. Ciel wrapped his arms around the demon's neck, tangling his petite hands in thick black locks. He fought against the other tongue for dominance, pressing Sebastian's face closer to his but he very soon gave up with a whimper, savouring the texture of Sebastian's tongue on his, the taste of the demon was much better than anything he'd tasted ever before.

Sebastian lapped his tongue against the smaller one, circling and running his dancing tongue against small teeth. To Ciel, Sebastian had never resembled a cat so much like now, for the demon was licking at Ciel as if he were a saucer of milk. Pulling them both up, Sebastian pressed Ciel against him, while his hand caressed the corner of his mouth, then they pressed down on his jaw, making it open wider.

"Sebastian," Ciel whispered between the two fingers. "what are you do-"

The demon silenced him with a deep wet kiss, his tongue trailing around the small, slightly bruised lips and darted it into Ciel's mouth, licking slowly along his tongue; earning a small moan from the Earl.

"Sebastian," moaned Ciel, his hands tightening in his butler's hair. "what are you, a cat? Stop licking me and kiss me!" A small chuckle escaped from those smirking lips and kissed the pale neck of his Young Master.

"With pleasure, my Lord."

Lying them back down, Sebastian held Ciel tightly to his chest while his hand groped the skin in his bare inner thigh. As his mouth distracted the young boy, Sebastian hitched his Young Master's leg up to his hip and ran his hand down and under the night shirt and cupped Ciel's buttock, giving it a playful pinch. This made the Phantomhive gasp at this new found pleasure and moan into the butler's neck, kissing it. Ciel kissed all the way up Sebastian's neck and over his chin, making the demon pant in desire.

Nothing had felt so good. For either person. They both lost themselves in the pleasure that they found together, savouring it with all their will; both secretly desiring more but unsure of whether to suggest such a hasty action.

"Young Master..." gasped Sebastian, planting a passionate kiss onto his lover's lips. "Karissima, noli tardare  
studeamus nos nunc amare  
sine te non potero vivere  
iam decet amorem perficere." he whispered kissing hard onto Ciel's lips.

"What is that supposed to mean?" complained the boy against Sebastian's lingering lips. "If you are going to speak, then speak in a language that I can understand!" The demon laughed ghostly.

"I am sorry, my Lord." He moved his hand down to the edge of Ciel's night shirt and slowly ran his hand up, stroking his Young Master's groin. Ciel's eyes widened in shock and his hand automatically went to stop the other. Sebastian froze for a moment, as if calculating something, then plunged his mouth onto the younger boy's.

Ciel, taking the bate, immediately lifted his restricting hand to cling to the shoulders of his butler and so continued the hand, moving from the groin to the erection; causing a yelp from the owner.

"S-Sebastion!" Ciel's voice went up an octave and his back arched. What was this feeling? How could such pleasure be possible? Was it just because he was lying with a demon? Or was it because it was Sebastian? The one he loved.

"P-please..." the boy whispered as the stroking became faster and harder. He clung to Sebastian as if his life depended on it, the butler's mouth sucking gently on the base of Ciel's thin neck.

"Yes." came the muffled reply. "Young Master... I love you." Ciel opened his eyes. He gazed down at the demon sucking and marking his neck; this loved him? Ciel smiled.

"I... I love you too," he added. "I suppose."

Suddenly, Sebastian stiffened, his head flew up and his eyes were unfocused, as if he were seeing elsewhere.

"Sebastian?" enquired Ciel, worriedly. The boy heard a sharp intake of air and then, without warning, the bed chamber room had been flung open.

Ciel yelped in shock and covered himself up with the sheets, turning to where Sebastian had been lying, he saw that the place was vacant. As he'd never been there. He shakily turned his attention to the intruders. Those damn servants.

"Young Master!" they cried, running over to the bed.

"What have you done now?" snapped the noble, composing himself. How close had it been! The servants displayed a get well card with a picture of a cat on the front.

"We heard from Miss Elizabeth that you had a stomach ache." said Meilin.

"Yes..." Ciel casually glanced down where his healing wound lay embedded on his stomach.

"That Mister Sebastian never tells us a thing!" complained Bard, lighting a cigarette.

"But anyway, we got you a get well card to make you cheer up!" laughed Finny, placing the card on the bedside cabinet.

"Meilin, could you please open the window? I'm...rather hot." asked Ciel, blushing at his own words.

"Of course Young Master!" cried the maid happily. She turned to do as she was bid but stopped short. "Oh...the window is already open Young Master."

What the- Oh. Ciel Smiled. That was how he made his great escape. Ciel smirked wider but then remembered the discarded jacket. His eyes sneaked a look to the floor as the servants chattered away, unaware of the situation at hand; the jacket had vanished too. Perfect. He was the perfect servant. Sebastian would never leave a trace of his presence in the room if it meant to protect the Young Master from any unseemly situations. Just what was expected of a Phantomhive servant.

However, Ciel couldn't help but feel a turmoil of emotions as he listened – or pretended to listen to his servants prattle on. He was thankful for their kindness but... could they not have chosen a better time? Oh well, he would get Sebastian back into his bed sooner than later. He'd make sure of it.


	3. This

Kiss Me

In a grand carriage that was travelling along a busy town road, Sebastian Michaelis observed the young Earl Phantomhive from the corner of his eye; how apprehensive he appeared. His Young Master fiddled with the cobalt gem adorned upon his thumb, twisting it anxiously, a frown upon his noble brow. Every now and again a deep sigh would escape the young lips and Ciel would move a fraction closer to his butler, to which Sebastian would smile down at his Young Master, trying to comfort the boy.

Eventually, Ciel groaned and leaned against the demon, shutting his eyes tightly; Sebastian smirked and kissed the top of his head, wrapping an arm around the small waist. It had been a week since their love for one another had come to light and since that time many more heated kisses had been shared; Sebastian had been given the privilege of being authorised to kiss Ciel whenever he wished.

"I know, Young Master," consoled the butler, stroking Ciel's soft cheek. "I have no desire for this social visit either. Yet, as a Phantomhive, you must uphold your manners and be gracious and sociable."

"Why?" whined Ciel. "I doubt _he_ will be." Sebastian sighed, sliding his hand from his Young Master's waist to his thigh, lifting the small boy onto his lap; the demon held him like a baby. Ciel melted into the butler's chest, his small hands holding onto the jacket.

"You may be right, Young Master, but that does not mean that you should sink down to his level. You are a Phantomhive. You shall rise above it."

The boy grunted in reply and looked up at the soft crimson eyes, a gleam of mischievousness shinning brightly in them.

"Sebastian." The butler smiled enquiringly, raising an eyebrow suggestively, as if he knew what his Young Master was about to ask.

"Young Master."

"Give me something for good luck."

"What would my Young Master like? I could always stop the carriage and quickly obtain a lucky charm from town for my Young Master, if he wishes?"

Ciel whined, sitting up and placing his legs either side of his butler; he hated it when Sebastian teased him. A smirk so delighted gave Sebastian a most demonic look, his eyes shone brighter at this bold move. He rested his gloved hands on the boy's hips.

"Is my Young Master feeling playful?"

"I want something for good luck- I have no interest in your perverse pastimes." retorted Ciel haughtily. However, his smile suggested otherwise. "Kiss me."

After a quick lick of his lips, Sebastian covered the smaller mouth with his own, pressing deeply. A quiet sound of content sounded from the boy as he secured the demon's head in his hands, leaning into him. Tightening his grip on Ciel's hips, Sebastian moved his lips slowly, sensually moving his tongue against his Young Master's; the only sound in that could be heard was the heavy breathing from both parties.

"S-stop being so...so slow!" cried the young boy, kissing fiercely, desperately. Sebastian sniggered against the furious lips.

"My, my so impatient, Young Master."

Nevertheless, Sebastian started to move faster, rocking their hips back and forward in a steady rhythm. Ciel moaned, a feeling of pleasure aching around his body. His head fell back and Sebastian trailed kisses along his neck, nipping at the skin and sucking gently.

"Sebastian..." moaned the boy, running his hands through his butler's hair. A sigh sounded from the demon and he ceased kissing.

"No matter how much I would like to continue, Young Master, I am afraid that this shall have to suffice. For now."

"No!"

"Yes. There shall be plenty of time for kisses later but, at this moment, we are arriving upon our destination."

* * *

The carriage drew to a halt outside outside the main entrance of a grand mansion. Ciel slid off of Sebastian's lap and waited, with profound dread, for his butler to escort him out and into the insane spider web world of Alois Trancy. Gripping his Young Master's hand tightly, Sebastian gave it an encouraging squeeze, earning a half-hearted smile from the boy. As the carriage drove off, leaving them abandoned, the two figures stood in silence, gazing loathsomely at the door.

With a shy click, the door gradually opened to reveal the unemotional face of the Trancy butler; Sebastian immediately stiffened.

"Welcome, Earl Phantomhive," said the monotonous voice of the demon. "Please, do come-" A new voice drowned the demon out. Loud and ingenuous and filled with exhilaration.

"Is he here? Is he here _now_, Claude? Well come on, let him in! I want to see him! Come on, Claude!"

Ciel repressed a groan as a light blond head poked around the side of the butler. Bright, innocent sky blue eyes shone with happiness and a laugh that was animated sounded from pale but pretty lips.

"Ah, Ciel!" laughed Alois Trancy, hiding behind his butler as if he were playing a game of hide and seek. "You're here! I knew you'd come eventually, didn't I say Claude? I was right!" The boy skipped out, laughing as if this were the most enjoyable experience he had ever had and twirled in circles around the young Earl.

"What was it that you wanted to see me about, Alois?" Ciel handed his coat and hat to Sebastian as soon as he was standing in the vast hall. Sebastian noticed how his Young Master gripped the cane with more force than usual, he was obviously exceedingly stressed with this meeting; though he hid it perfectly. Alois hung off of his butler, his arms wrapped around Claude's waist.

"I was just so bored with being on my own with all these servants that I felt that I wanted some-one to play with. You were the first person who came to mind." Alois laughed quietly.

"What?" snapped Ciel, his eye furious. "You asked me out, all the way here, just because you wanted some-one to play with?" The other boy did not answer, his big eyes just gazed at Ciel longingly. The young Earl turned on his heals and began walking in the direction towards the door. "Sebastian, we're leaving."

"Understood." bowing slightly, Sebastian gave the other Young Master and his demon butler a smirk before opening the door for his Young Master.

"Ciel." Alois' voice sounded harsher and more devious, the addressed boy become stationary; though he did not turn. "If you do not play with me, I can always ask Elizabeth. I found her very nice at the ball the other week. I am sure she'll play any game I wanted to..." Rotating, Ciel glared at the cruel stare of Alois, grinding his teeth in frustration. No matter how much Lizzie made him want scream in anger, Ciel still felt protective over his naïve cousin. He cringed internally at the thought of her alone with Alois.

"What did you want to play?" questioned Ciel, through his teeth. Those immaculate blue eyes widened with joy and Alois cried in triumph, running towards Ciel with open arms. Ciel flinched as Alois grabbed him and started to drag him into a room.

"Ah, Ciel! We're going to have so much fun together! This way!"

"S-Sebastian!" cried the poor victim of "fun".

"Understood." answered the demon, following like a shadow. The four entered a brightly lit room to which the guests were surprised to see an innocent looking play room.

Releasing Ciel from an incredibly strong hold, Alois ran over to a shelf and pulled out a board game.

"Let's play this first!" he smiled, jumping onto the floor. Hesitantly, Ciel too sat on the floor and waited nervously while Alois set up the game. Once it was done, Alois looked up at both butlers.

"You can go now." he ordered. Claude remained functionless while Sebastian narrowed his eyes. At his order not being followed, Alois stood slowly, his eyes cold with anger seething from corner to corner. "Claude, I told you to go. Go and prepare something for Ciel and I." Turning to the boy seated on the floor, he said. "Order Sebastian to go away. I want to play with you in peace; without the dirty looks he gives me."

Thinking of his cousin, and his own curiosity about Alois, Ciel nodded to Sebastian. Until both butlers had left the play room, Alois' demeanour was the opposite of his welcome but as soon as the two boys were alone, it reverted in a flash.

"Ah Ciel, I didn't notice but you look so adorable today! You look so small!"

"That is because I am small." retorted Ciel, trying not to be offended. Alois laughed as if the Earl had just made a joke and sat down opposite him.

"This is going to be so fun!" he squealed clapping his hands together while Ciel watched him as if assessing the boy's mental state.

Playing with Alois, Ciel had to admit, was not as appalling as he thought it would be. The boy played fairly, made no scandalous remarks or advances upon Ciel's person and was not a sore looser. However, he had the most adverse behaviour Ciel had ever seen in one person, it was hard to keep up with them. For example, one minute he'd be laughing like an angel but when a servant of his ever came a step into the room he was as nasty as a nettle sting. It was quite intimidating. However, his mood never ceased to amaze Ciel when that butler of his came into the room.

Alois' eyes always widened in delight and he always cooed over to the demon, calling his name and running over suddenly to give him a hug. Such open behaviour shocked the Earl but what amazed him even more was the realisation that this childish conduct was no performance for his sake. Alois Trancy honestly adored that demon Claude and was constantly attempting to gain any affection from him that he could squeeze out. It was very interesting for Ciel's curious mind.

Half way through a game Alois yawned and threw the board across the room, causing Ciel to jump.

"I am bored of board games." Alois lay back on the floor and rolled over to Ciel, lying on his lap; his eyes shining up at the young boy. "I want to play something else."

"Get off me!" huffed Ciel, pushing the boy's side but Alois shot up and sat properly on the smaller boy's lap, his arms around his neck. "Hey! Get yourself off me!"

"But you've been so nice to me," smiled Alois, clinging to Ciel as he tried to prise his hands from around his neck. "I just want to give you a hug!"

"You call this a hug? What are you, a girl?" scoffed a blushing Ciel, he had never been held like this by anyone and would never dream of it unless it was Sebastian. Images from the night at the ball fled into his mind and Ciel began to panic that Alois' mood had turned for the worse.

"Come on, Ciel." whispered Alois, producing his tongue bearing the Faustian contract shone brightly, showing the Claude and, most likely, Sebastian were near. The angelic boy licked Ciel's neck, leaving a wet trail that dripped down onto the Earl's jacket. "You know you want to; you wouldn't be so iffy if I were Sebastian."

"Do not be so ridiculous!" spat Ciel, pushing even harder to free himself from this mood swing. "Sebastian is my butler- I am not a whore like you who fawns over that emotionless rock of a butler who has no feeling towards anything or anyone."

"Claude does care!" cried the blond boy, his eyes filling with lethal rage. "He cares about me enough to not pretend that he cares!" However, even as he said this, Alois knew deep down that he was lying. Claude was always blank, he wouldn't just act that way because of him... would he? Alois felt the turmoil of so many emotions and thoughts colliding creating a battle field within him, uncontrollable and unstoppable, they confused and isolated him from any comprehension.

From Ciel's point of view, the boy was having a fit: his eyes were wide and filled with tears and as he rolled off of the younger boy, Ciel could not tell if he was laughing or sobbing. A sadistic smile was plastered on the innocent face and he lashed out at Ciel, his hands in fists. Though, before any contact could be made, a firm gloved hand wrapped itself around Alois' slender wrist; Sebastian's eyes were hard and cold with disgust. Both butlers picked up their Young Masters and tidied them up.

"Are you alright, Young Master?" whispered Sebastian, his hand lingering on Ciel's neck after wiping off the dried saliva.

"Y-yes." Ciel turned to look at the disturbed boy across the room. "Sebastian, what is wrong with him?"

Sebastian placed a hand on his Young Master's cheek, making him look at him.

"Humans deal with trauma in very diverse ways, Young Master." his red eyes flickered towards Alois. "Some can not deal with it at all." Ciel rotated to turn his attention to Alois. The boy was clinging once more to his butler, hanging onto his leg, fear in his eyes; as if Claude was going to walk out of room upon seeing the state his Young Master had gotten himself in.

"C-Claude..." whimpered the boy, tears pouring down his pale face. "don't leave me! Promise me you won't... you won't leave me..." Ciel studied this scene hard, expecting some reaction out of the demon but Claude looked like this was the most dull site he had ever seen. "Ciel.. Ciel said you didn't care... you do, don't you?" The demon's amber eyes narrowed and he said nothing. Ciel was repulsed.

Of course, Ciel hated Alois Trancy with every cell in his living body but such a sight sickened him no end. He had no idea what Alois Trancy went through to summon a demon of his own but it had obviously left him with an insecurity. Ciel made a strike at Claude with his cane.

"Hey you! Your master is talking to you! A butler should always answer when his master is speaking to you! He obviously needs you so why are you standing there like a corpse? You're a failure of a butler and a... a stupid demon!"

Turning to Alois, Ciel grabbed his arm and dragged him up.

"And you! You little slut, how can you call yourself a noble when you're crying like a baby? I don't want to play with some-one who's going to cry so easily! Come on," Ciel, taking Alois' arm once more, stormed towards the door. "Let's go play some-where else."

"Oh Ciel!" cried Alois, attaching himself to the younger boy he whispered in his ear. "You really do care!"

"Shut up." Ciel snapped, shutting the play room door on the two stunned demons. "I need some air." Alois laughed and danced around.

"Yes! Let's play in the garden." pausing, he turned to Ciel abruptly. "Do you believe in fairies, Ciel?" The young Earl couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Fairies?" he scorned. "There's no such thing."

"Yes there is!" cried Alois indignantly, like a young child. "If there can be demons, there can be fairies."

Ciel breathed heavily as soon as they entered the vast gardens of the Trancy Manor. He watched with curiosity as Alois picked a flower from the garden and brought it over to him.

"Inside every flower lives a fairy." he said, as if explaining something so simple. "It was a fairy that led me to my Claude. That's why I love flowers so much." Ciel gazed around the gardens that had nothing but flowers planted in its soil.

"I can see you like flowers very much."

His thoughts turned back to Claude. Ciel couldn't help but feel that maybe he had gotten lucky with his demon. That, unfortunately for Alois, he had a real demon.

"Let's play a game!" called Alois, running over to Ciel and licking his cheek. "My name can be... Jim and yours can be... Luca!" Alois smiled placing a hand on Ciel's. "You can be my little brother."


	4. Love

Kiss Me

Cobalt eyes stared into sky blue gems. Uncertainty was met with fervor.

"Um..." The cold hand fastened like a vice onto the smaller, weaker one. Alois laughed and began to dash around with Ciel in tow.

"Great! Annihilation!" he cried, running over a rectangular section of raspberry pink rhododendrons; dragging a stumbling young Earl behind him. The sensitive blond began to spring into the air, only to massacre the defenceless flowers beneath his boots.

"Hey!" shouted Ciel, his arm that was trapped in the Trancy's powerful hand began to ache. "Hey! What the hell are you doing? What about the _fairies_?"

"You believe in fairies, Luca?" laughed Alois, spinning them around in circles. "How cute!"

"W-what?" raged the young boy, attempting to rip his arm away from the older Earl. "You just said-"

"Come on, Luca! Let's-"

"I am not Luca!" bellowed Ciel, he tugged once more and Alois finally set his red arm free, a surprised but amused expression on his young face. "I do not want to play this game any more, Alois Trancy!"

A cold smile crept upon the angelic features of Alois. He folded his arms and laughed mockingly.

"What do you want to play then... _Ciel_." The younger boy paused, then, his eye lit up.

"Do you have a chess set?"

* * *

The two boys were sat in a brightly lit bed chamber. The cream walls illuminated the golden furnishings and the candelabras were posted at all four corners of the room. Ciel found that having so many light forms in one room- even one as grand as Alois' bed chambers -to be dramatically over the top. He glanced once more around the room, taking note of the lack of a mirror, a vast ochre wardrobe, the four poster bed, the balcony... it all seemed surreal.

However, turning his attention back to the fifteenth game of chess, Ciel cringed as he moved his rook to attack the white queen.

"Check." Alois giggled and clapped his hands.

"Oh Ciel, you are just too good at this game!" Alois then moved his pawn to defend the king. "This is right, yes?" Ciel nodded, his head beginning to have a constant throbbing. Alois had agreed to play chess with Ciel even though he claimed to have no knowledge about the board game. But Ciel suspected otherwise.

The first game went quickly, Ciel the victor by far. However, as Alois demanded game after game, loosing one after another, giggling every time he did, Ciel had the suspicion that Alois was letting him win. It irritated him, the way Alois did not take time to consider his moves, he flung his pieces left, right and centre; acting out of impulse than intelligence.

"How dull." commented Alois as he moved his knight. "Checkmate." Ciel blinked. What? Had he just heard correctly? Check... mate. Alois had beaten him at chess?

Ciel stared hard at the board, checking every piece and remembering every move. He then double checked in his mind; there was no way that this could be possible! Alois kicked the board as he saw that Ciel wasn't paying him any attention whatsoever. He jumped up, skipped over to his vast wardrobe and rummaged around in its contents for a few minutes, humming to himself. By the time that Ciel was standing next to him, Alois had plucked out a crown.

"These are my dressing up clothes." he stated simply, roughly cramming the headpiece onto the younger boy's head. He giggled. "You look so cute! But," the light in his innocent eyes darkened and he ripped the crown off from Ciel and placed it regally onto his own blonde skull. "I am the king now, Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel glared up at him, not bothering to retort; a mistake. His lack of reaction flipped the card of emotion that was tied to Alois and the sadistic child raised his hand and slapped Ciel across the face. His eyes wide with shock, Ciel's voice trembled.

"H-hey you! What was that for?" Alois sniggered and slapped him again. Harder. Ciel thrashed back, aiming his fist high but Alois grabbed onto the slender wrist and twisted it violently, causing Ciel to yelp in pain.

"Come on, Ciel." coaxed Alois, throwing the boy to the floor. "You call yourself a 'dog' so fight like one. Bitch." As Ciel tried to scramble to his feet, the blond boy kicked his face; making Ciel a mangled heap on the floor. The young Earl Trancy repeatedly bruised Ciel's fair skin with the pointed toe of his knee high boots; laughing hysterically as he did so. It was not long before flecks of blood stained the footwear.

"Oh, Ciel." sighed the abuser, in a disappointed tone. "You didn't put up much of a fight, did you?" Alois knelt to the floor where the younger boy lay unmoving. He flipped Ciel over and straddled his hips, holding him up by his shirt. Alois took in the flow of blood that painted Ciel's face and thought it was beautiful. That shade of red contrasting with the paleness of Earl Phantomhive's skin really complimented each other.

Ciel was panting under the young Earl Trancy, his eye was almost closed shut and his mouth was parted, trickles of blood running from the corners. Alois snatched the eye patch that concealed the Faustian contract and glared wistfully into the lavender colour.

"Do you think I have dirty eyes, Ciel?" he whispered, leaning in to the mumbling coming from the wounded boy.

"I know you have a dirty mind." Alois scratched Ciel's soft cheek, his nails peeling away at of the sin.

"My... father thought I had dirty eyes, Ciel. Though I do wonder why... when my eyes are such a light colour. Nothing like yours. Your eyes are horrible, dark like the night..." Alois brought his words to Ciel's ear; gentle and lethal. "I hate the night."

"Well, we both have one thing in common." Whispered Ciel, his voice hoarse. "I hate you too." The older boy shrieked in a hysterical fit and poked the cobalt eye, making Ciel flinch.

"Oh, Ciel! I actually thought that we were doing to get along! How silly of me." Alois brought his fingers to the bottom eye lid that homed the scarred eye. "But I do like the colour of this one, it doesn't suit you Ciel, so I think I'll take it; to wear with my matching jacket."

Those slim fingers pulled at the skin under Ciel's eye and began to slowly force their way in. Ciel groaned in pain and walloped Alois around the head, instantly leaving a hand print on the boy's pale face. Alois smirked and closed the space between his face and Ciel's, their lips almost touching.

"Let's play different type of game, Ciel Phantomhive." Alois' voice was barely audible yet Ciel could hear it loud and clear. The bipolar blond gave a faint smile and and closed his eyes as he brought his mouth to the other but before any contact could be made, a hand with the grip of steel, tore the sadistic Trancy from Ciel; flinging the boy across the room and into the arms of Claude.

Sebastian's crimson eyes glowed a lethal warning as he shielded his Young Master from the sight of the Trancy household.

"I believe that we have over stayed our welcome."

"I believe you have." replied the golden eyed demon, refusing to look at his Young master who was clinging to him like a leech, his sky blue eyes fastened on the demon's expressionless face.

Turning back to his Young Master, Sebastian smothered him in his arms, hiding his face from view.

"Thank you, Earl Trancy, for your hospitality." Sebastian's fluid voice was cold as he gracefully swept past the two, running faster and faster, his demonic ability being useful.

"Good bye, Ciel!" called Alois, not releasing his demon butler. "I shall see very you soon!"

* * *

That night, Meilin awoke suddenly from her slumber by the ghostly sound of laboured panting; then by screams. Rushing through the winding corridors, over to the Young Master's bed chamber, she saw the spasmodic body of Ciel, who was violently thrashing around and screaming at the top of his lungs. The sound frightened the maid. She shook the boy's shoulders but achieved nothing.

"Young Master, wake up!" she called. "Young Master!" Alas, the screaming became louder and more filled with pain.

"The fire! Fire...Sebastian...Sebastian help me!" Meilin, quite unnerved, turned to bring the Phantomhive butler to the Young Master but crashed into his chest, Sebastian already behind her. "Oh! Mister Sebastian," blushed the maid, instantly self-conscious. "What is wrong with the Young Master? What should we do?"

"Meilin, he is merely having a nightmare, please go back to your bed chambers. I shall deal with my Young Master."

After Meilin had reluctantly left, the butler walked calmly over to the screaming boy and threw back the twisted covers.

"Sebastian, save me! The fire...save me! Sebastian!" crawling next to Ciel, the demon enveloped him in his arms, pressing him tightly against his chest. "Young Master," murmured the demon. "everything is fine. There is nothing to fear now."

"The fire...help me! Ma...Pa!" Ciel let out a horrific scream, struggling against the butler's string hold; Sebastian cringed at the sound.

"Young Master." he said softly, stroking back some strands of hair that covered his tortured face. "I am here. I am here and you need to wake up now."

"Sebastian!" came another scream in response. "Se-Sebastian please...please save me!" the choked sobs were accompanied by the body rolling around and the legs kicking out. The young Earl pounded on the mattress with his feet. "No! Let go! Sebastian! No! The fire...it is killing me! I am burning!"

"No Young Master... you are quite safe." cooed the demon, kissing the top of his Young Master's head.

"No! No! Let go! Leave me alone! Sebastian...where are you? Please save me!" The demon held onto his Young Master tighter, pinning him in his arm, cradling him while his other hand caressed the boy's face, coaxing him back into reality.

With a strangled gasp, Ciel's eyes flew open, right on the face of his beloved demon.

"S-Sebastion!" he gasped, clutching at him.

"Shh, I am here Young Master."

"The...the fire! Save me!"

"There is no fire..."

"I am burning!" he screamed, clutching even more to his butler. "Please put it out! Put out the fire Sebastian! Make it stop..." Ciel sobbed, burying his small face in Sebastian's shirt. "It hurts..."

"Nothing hurts, Young Master wake up now, I am here."

Gradually, the muffled gasps and screams quietened, the struggling ceased and all that could be heard was the hard breathing of two very devoted people.

"Now there, Young Master." whispered Sebastian, placing a cheek on the top of his Young Master's head. "There is no fire...nothing is here to harm you."

"Sebastian..." exhaled the boy, his face buried in the base of the demon's neck, his arms wrapped around Sebastian's head, his hands tangled in thick ebony hair. "do not leave tonight. Stay..."

Sebastian's glowing eyes widened at such weakness shown by his Young Master but he could not hide his smirk. Oh how he loved his Young Master in his most vulnerable state! It made Sebastian's mouth literally water. However, concern did relinquish the throbbing hunger in his chest; that was the worst nightmare Ciel had experienced for a long time. He had never called for his butler with so much longing and pure... terror in his life before. Perhaps the events of today had injured his Young Master more than Sebastian had realised.

After all, the boy had not regained consciousness since leaving the Trancy Manor and his gun shot wound had reopened from the beating that Ciel had received. Those crimson eyes darkened, glowing dangerously, the radiance shone slightly on Ciel's pale face. He looked stunning.

"Yes, my Lord." The young Earl tugged gently on his butler's jacket, indicating for him to lie with him. Snuggling closer, until he was firmly against the demon's chest, Ciel shut his eyes once more; sighing in relief.

Sebastian did not know how long he lay there, holding his Young Master, his hand stroking Ciel's soft hair. Long fingers traced the features of the young boy's face, memorising the creases, the smooth plane of his cheek, the curve of his pink lips. Plump and soft and so kissable. Had he not promised kisses later? Well, in Sebastian's case, later was now. Gradually, the demon tilted his Young Master's face so that it was accessible.

In anticipation, Sebastian wet his mouth with his tongue before lightly making contact with his love's lips. All too soon, such caution and tenderness was abandoned and the craving demon was overflowing with passion. Securing the smaller head in his robust hands, Sebastian left no particle of flesh free from his ravenous lips. He left wet kisses before running his tongue over Ciel's lips, savouring the taste.

"Oh... my Young Master," Sebastian whispered, his voice heavy with lust. A hand sprinted over the boy's chest, caressing the skin and tingling from the touch. "Young Master." Placing a hand under Ciel's chin, Sebastian planted an attentive kiss upon his young lips. "It surely cannot be too long now, before I devour you. Devour you in the way that is opposite to our contract. Oh, Young Master, I love you. How ashamed of your faithful butler, your dog, you would be if I were to pronounce these words in the world that lies outside this bed chamber. Would you scream and shout? Would you throw me out? You would surely deny everything but would come grovelling back after the sun had set in the horizon."

Planting one more deep kiss, Sebastian was out of the bed and was striding across the room to the door. The morn was nearing and preparations had to be made. The Young Master would be irritable if his morning tea were to arrive late and Sebastian could not let that happen. Why, if his precious Young Master were to be irritable, then the butler's plans of flirtatious comments would be wasted.

What a seductive shade of red did his Young Master's cheeks go when Sebastian flirted with the boy. It would have been a shame to have wasted such a colour if Sebastian had succeeded in devouring his Young Master's soul. Yet, Sebastian found himself quite grateful to the arachnid even though the priceless memories had been damaged in the process. As long as his Young Master had no recollection of whom he was to cast his revenge on, Sebastian was at peace with the world. For once.

Yes, as long as that exquisite little boy remained confused, Sebastian could claim the love he had sought after for months. However, he knew a time was brewing in the wind where an explanation had to be given but, for now, Sebastian Michaelis could enjoy life as he had never experienced it before. He could enjoy it with the unconditional love of another. The love of his eternal life, Ciel Phantomhive, his heavenly Young Master.


	5. Will

Kiss Me

From the serene midnight blue of the sky, erupted a brilliant golden ray from the awaking sun, illuminating the bed chambers of Ciel Phantomhive. The cascading beams of light warmed not only the room but the entire sky, the fiery source moved with grace as if it ruled supreme over the vast horizon. It was not long before the regal star sat in its rightful place, amongst the soft blue canvas of the firmament.

To Sebastian Michaelis, this display was nothing spectacular, he had seen it too often, for centuries, to be taken with the sight. Only one thing could make him forget how to breathe or gasp with awe; his Young Master. Sebastian faintly smiled, only a few more hours before his Young Master would need awaking. For you see, the demon needed no sleep and so found the solitude in the early hours rather peaceful but also quite lonesome; he had no Young Master to keep him occupied.

How tempted the butler was to wake his Young Master up earlier than usual, just to relieve his boredom. However, a Young Master without enough sleep, was an unpleasant Young Master and so, Sebastian contained himself. Suddenly, his unnatural senses warned him that he was not alone; and that his guest was no human. Stepping outside, his demonic eyes scoured the terrain of the Phantomhive gardens.

"You, demon, I have a few questions for you." gracefully rotating, Sebastian smirked at the snobbish glare of William .T. Spears.

"Oh? How may I be of service to you?" The Death God supervisor narrowed his eyes and straightened his back.

"As you well know, you hound, that I detest so much as to look upon a disgusting demon, such as yourself, but I am afraid that disruption has been caused and I need answers."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow but the other soon followed as he saw a female demon appear next to William, not just any female demon but Proserpine, the Princess of Hell.

"You know who this is," stated the calm demon, sliding his glasses up his slender nose. "yet her contracted soul has disappeared. The bond has been broken. Something has stolen the soul that she had spent twenty years of her life serving."  
"But that is impossible." frowned Sebastian, deep in thought. "The bond can only be temporarily broken when the source of the contract has been removed."

"I know." replied William, sourly. "The contract had not even been completed and yet... it has vanished from this Earth but left the body behind; approximately ten miles from here."

The emerald eyes belonging to the strict manager shifted up and down the demon butler's person, he then asked.

"Have you seen anything, demon?" Sebastian denied any knowledge of what was occurring.

"By the way," Sebastian's voice gave away his amusement. "I thought you only managed the collecting of souls? You now manage contracted souls, also?"

"I was promoted." disdain seethed through William's voice. Sebastian laughed.

"Congratulations; I am sure all of your overtime paid off. Are you no longer a demi-god?"

William cringed at the term.

"Do not speak so indecently to your superiors but, I suppose, that that is natural for your type." Turning, he called. "I would watch out for that brat's soul, if I were you. Whatever is stealing contracted souls is in this area; you never know what could happen." Proserpine gazed suspiciously at the demon butler, who smiled in return.

"Have you asked... up there?" Sebastian gazed up at the morning sky, indicating to where the Angels of Heaven were watching down upon the Earth. Proserpine gazed also, a frown upon her beautiful pale face.

"I have not. They would not dare try to toy with a soul that belonged to me."

Gazing a moment longer, Proserpine then pirouetted and began running at the demon pace in the direction of William .T. Spears. Sebastian sighed; he hated confrontations with others from his world. That was one of the reasons why he spent so much of his life up on Earth; here he was treated with respect but down there he was at the bottom.

Sebastian's head snapped up, he could hear his Young Master stirring. Smiling, he rushed back inside the mansion to collect the tea and awaken his Young Master properly. As he made his way along the various corridors, he could hear the other servants preparing for today's schedule. He cringed at the thought of what would need replacing or repairing today.

Sweeping into the light bed chamber, Sebastian flung open the curtains and greeted his Young Master. He smiled, his mood lifted, as he watched the boy dive under the covers, squirming from the sunshine.

"Come, come, Young Master," Sebastian grabbed the covers and flung them off the resisting child. "you need to get up, now. You have a busy schedule today."

"No." groaned Ciel, hiding his face under the feather pillow.

The butler refrained from laughing aloud and decided to experiment a way to coax his adorable Young Master out of his slumber. For Ciel, all he felt was the bed sink from a new weight upon its body and two long hands reach for him. The boy did not fight back but did not release his hold upon the pillow. As Sebastian wrapped his arms around his Young Master, he ran his fingers through the soft, fine locks belonging to Ciel.

"If you get ready for today, I promise to thoroughly make sure that you shall need a lie in tomorrow." The demon waited for a reaction from his Young Master and smiled expectantly when two stunning eyes gazed up at him innocently.

"Will you stop touching me as if I were one of your awful cats?" whined the boy, hitting his butler with the pillow playfully but scowled as Sebastian snatched it from his fingers and threw it behind his back.

"How would you like me to touch you then, Young Master?" smirked the demon in the most unsubtly suggestive way Ciel had ever seen; a luminous blush coloured his pale face. He did not answer, his embarrassment preventing any sort of retort, but Sebastian trailed his hand from his Young Master's hair down to the plump, smooth cheek; his cool fingers caressing the skin.

Ciel gazed intently at Sebastian, his eyes never wavering from the crimson rubies. He parted his mouth as his butler's thumb ran over his bottom lip and brought his short arms around to Sebastian's middle, one lay on the demon's arm. Like a bird of prey, Sebastian swooped in for the kill and planted his lips against the boy's, bringing his body closer to his own.

Ciel frowned as the kiss lasted for only a few seconds but Sebastian traced his nose down Ciel's cheek and down to his ear, whispering heatedly.

"I love you, Young Master." Sebastian drew back slightly to see his Young Master smile awkwardly and avert his gaze, shifting uncomfortably.

"I...love you too...I suppose." A tender smirk formed and Sebastian gently turned Ciel's head to face him.

"As long as you suppose, that is enough, Young Master."

Sebastian brought his lips harder onto Ciel's, causing a muffled whimper to sound from the young boy. The butler's lips attacked his Master's, never once showing mercy or allowing a chance a breathe. Panting hard through the passionate kisses, Sebastian lowered the boy back onto the mattress and positioned himself on top of him. A hand slid down Ciel's side and rested at his hip, hitching it up and around Sebastian's waist. The night shirt fell back, exposing the impeccable skin of Ciel's leg and thigh.

Ciel gave a sharp gasp against the demon's mouth and tangled his fingers in thick ebony locks, tugging on them as he felt a gloved hand sneak its way up his thigh. Sebastian plunged his tongue deep into the small mouth, dominating every move. He smirked as his Young Master fought for dominance even though he was pinned beneath the demon butler; how adorable it was.

One hand gripping Ciel's hip, the other fondling his face and chest, Sebastian began to move his hips against Ciel's; guiding the boy with his hand. The young Earl moaned loudly, his lips attached to his butler's like a magnet and pressed harder against the other body, thrusting back.

"Ah... Sebastian... go harder... harder!" breathed Ciel, his voice shaking from the intense pleasure that he was experiencing. Sebastian merely grinned in reply and complied with the order, quickening the pace along with the force.

Ciel's eyes closed tightly from the throbbing pulse that was the reaction from his butler's thrusts into his groin. His stomach tightened and his back arched as he felt Sebastian's own hardness thrust with much more force, causing a surge of unbelievable pleasure for the young boy but then a strange wetness over his inner thighs and groin. Yet he did not dwell on it much as Sebastian moaned, his tongue sliding down Ciel's, sending a tremor down his Young Master's spine.

"Young... Master..." Sebastian's deep voice moaned in time to his thrusts, his head was buried in Ciel's neck, kissing and sucking at the skin there, he tilted his head to see the flushed face of his Young Master. "Give me the order." he whispered, his eyes gazed longingly, the glowing red shone, illuminating the pale skin of Sebastian's lustful face.

"Order..." the young boy panted, confusion written in his eyes. Sebastian's heart melted at the innocence his precious Young Master still possessed.

"Yes, the order," Sebastian urged, his own erection becoming painful from the pleasure. "order me to make love to you."

Ciel's cobalt and lavender eyes widened in shock and embarrassment but before a single words could be uttered from Ciel's lips, a loud rumble came from the young Earl's stomach, causing him to blush with even more embarrassment. Sebastian smirked with amusement and slowly released his Young Master. Bowing slightly, he apologised sincerely.

"I should not have kept my Young Master waiting, please allow me to continue preparing you for today so that no more time shall be wasted- no matter how enjoyable the wasted time was lost."

* * *

After the young Earl and been washed and dressed, he made his route to his study where Sebastian had prepared his- if rather late- breakfast.

"Today, Young Master, you have a business meeting with the manager of finance and the marketing commissioner. They wish to propose new ideas and expansion locations for the company."

The young Earl frowned, lowering his tea cup with a sharp chink against the saucer, he massaged his brow. How he hated those patronising old men, who tried to manipulate him into running the company their way.

"How long will it take, Sebastian?"

"I have no idea, my Lord, but I would say that it shall be long." Ciel groaned and lay against the desk, hiding his head under his arms.

"Is there no possibility of cancelling?"

"As you have cancelled the previous four times, my Lord, I do believe not."

The boy moaned and ran his hands through his hair, a stressed expression upon his youthful face.

"Very well then."

"Very good, sir." smirked Sebastian, taking the teacup from small hands. "As I expected of my Young Master: always facing his demons." Ciel gave his amused butler a sidewards glare, showing that he was not in any way amused by Sebastian's remark.

"Just make sure that you perform your duties as butler perfectly; that shouldn't be too hard for you... should it, Sebastian?" Ciel stood and walked towards the door, his demon butler behind him like a shadow. "Also, make sure that those pathetic excuses of servants are kept well out of the way, will you? I am in no mood to be humiliated by business colleagues."

Three and half hours later, Ciel was sitting once again in his study with two other ageing men in front of him, discussing heatedly the future of the young Earl Phantomhive's company. In all honesty, the boy had switched off after the first hour and a half, and was becoming rapidly restless and irritated. How long was this going to take? Suddenly, a quiet but authoritative knock came at the door; Ciel sat up, his consciousness being re-animated.

"Come." called the Earl and the two men's argument died down as they turned in their seats to observe the intruder. Ciel's eye lit up as his butler graced the room. Giving a small bow, Sebastian addressed Ciel as if he were the only one in the room.

"Pardon my intrusion, my Lord, but there is a parcel for you." The room invited an awkward silence as Ciel's anger physically shook him. How dare his butler go against his orders and interrupt the meeting and without any sweet snack with him! The other men tutted to themselves for the bad conduct of the butler.

"Sebastian," seethed Ciel. "did I not firmly express myself, in front of these two gentlemen that this meeting was, under no circumstances less the manor to be on fire, disturbed?"

Sebastian's eyes shone with humour, his lips in a tight thin line to suppress his laughter.

"I sincerely apologise, my Lord, but I do believe-"

"Can you not deal with it yourself, Sebastian?" snapped Ciel, standing from his chair and striding to the door. "Must I do everything for you?" turning to the gentlemen, Ciel excused himself before exiting the study with his butler as his dark shadow.

"So where the hell is this parcel then, Sebastian?"

"This way, my Young Master." Sebastian led the way to the kitchen where he eagerly awaited his cherished Young Master's response. Ciel looked around the kitchen with an innocent confusion, his anger faded from his face.

"There isn't a parcel here, Sebastian."

"How very observant of you, my dear Young Master." grinned the demon, looking so unearthly, so... demonic that a panic so powerful coursed through the young boy's veins and he began to back away from his trusted butler; his knees trembling slightly.

Sebastian mirrored the boy's movements until Ciel was backed defenceless against the wall; the demon loomed over him, his crimson eyes wide and the only word that could come to Ciel's mind was _evil_.

"Stop it!" snapped Ciel, trying to hide his fear from the demon above him. He pushed against Sebastian's chest with the palms of his dainty hands. "Do not loom over me, so." The demon grinned a terrifying smile, and slowly lowered himself onto one knee, his chilling face merely inches from the young Earl's.

"You seemed so uninterested in that meeting, so, I thought that you could use a little break." The possessed appearance of Sebastian faded away and left the being that Ciel was so accustomed to; he smiled gently. "So, my Young Master, allow me to liven up your mood; even just the tinniest bit." The butler ran the back of his gloved hand down the smooth, porcelain cheek of his Young Master's and grabbed the boy's chin with his long fingers.

Ciel closed his eyes, securing his hands in Sebastian's ebony hair, he breathed deeply, awaiting the desired kiss. The demon butler laughed quietly.

"Let us not get too hasty now, Young Master." And he smothered the boy in his arms. Ciel gasped, clutching tighter and tighter to the butler, tasting and touching the other's tongue and mouth. Sebastian's tongue dove into Ciel's mouth, forcing the smaller pair of lips to widen and respond, his head jerking back with every demanding thrust from the demon.

"Oh... Sebastian..." moaned Ciel against the passionate lips that were marking the boy as his property. Those lips abandoned the small mouth, travelling wet kisses down Ciel's neck, sucking and biting at the soft flesh.

"My Master..." whispered the demon, his nose skimming against Ciel's neck, inhaling greatly the young boy's scent. "My adorable Young Master..." Ciel's eyes flung open and he ripped the leeching demon off of him.

"How dare you say that I am adorable!" he whined, indignant fury in his eye. "I am not adorable! Now I have neglected guests to attend to and I shall deal with your incompetence later... Sebastian!"

The young Earl stormed out of the kitchen, leaving a shocked but amused demon kneeling on the kitchen floor. Sebastian licked his lips, savouring the last essence of his Young Master. Oh, how his Young Master excited him beyond belief! The way his juvenile innocence softened the hard rock that was Sebastian's heart, the way his Young Master acted too old for his actual age, the way he pretended with all his might not to care but soon crumbled in Sebastian's arms... it was too much for the demon.

What an exotic meal the boy would make... would have made... no, would make. Sebastian's excitement died down as his thoughts turned to the maturing contract. What to do? Sebastian needed food sometime, otherwise he would surely die and he hadn't devoured a soul in so long... But this was his Young Master! The only being in the whole atmosphere that Sebastian gladly devoted his whole existence into serving. This was his reason for living, his reason why he was created: to serve and protect and to love forever this fragile human child.

Nonetheless, burying deep those dismal thoughts that decimated Sebastian, tonight was definitely the night that Sebastian would obtain the remaining innocence that Ciel Phantomhive possessed. Standing gracefully and turning towards the clock to check how long it was until his Young Master's bed time, Sebastian silently congratulated himself for sending those inept servants away for the night; they would have a peaceful night tonight. Well, smirked Sebastian, it depended on the meaning of the word peaceful.

For his Young Master would surely not have a 'peaceful' night in the way that a normal person would think. No, Sebastian was going to keep his earlier promise: he would personally make sure that his adorable Young Master would definitely need a lie in tomorrow...


	6. Last

Kiss Me

The mammoth sun, with an intricate, multi-faceted structure, set over the lethargic horizon almost like a jewel. Its rays burned the sky with its brilliance and lit up the Phantomhive study with a fiery amber, where a small relieved thud sounded as Earl Phantomhive collapsed onto his desk, his head hidden under his hands. It had taken the best of six hours but finally, the meeting had ending until next month where Ciel would have to endure it once more.

A quiet knock at the door made Ciel raise his head slightly as his butler entered with his usual amused smirk adorned upon his faultless face.

"Congratulations, Young Master," Sebastian gave a small bow and handed his tired Young Master a slice of chocolate cake. "you handed the meeting excellently; just as expected of the head of the Phantomhive empire."

"Stop with the remarks, demon!" snapped the young Earl, greedily devouring the slice of cake as if he were starved. Sebastian watched with interest as the boy licked his fingers and then his delicate lips; failing to clean his mouth adequately. The young Earl reminded the old demon of one of his own kind, so young and fresh and so...ignorant to all the different flavours that could be enjoyed within a soul. So desperately trying to devour as much as he could in a short space of time and then demanding more.

"It is time to get ready for bed, Young Master." Ciel sighed and stood from the desk but as he brushed past his butler, the demon grabbed him from behind and tilted his head up with one hand and pinned the boy against his body with the other. Sebastian then proceeded to lick the corner of the outraged boy's lips, ignoring the protest and abuse that was being screamed his way. With a silent laugh, he released his fuming Young Master, who promptly span around and smacked his butler across his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sebastian smirked, his glowing eyes mischievous.

"You had a bit of chocolate icing on your face." his slender fingers pointed to the shining wet patch on Ciel's face.

"So you suddenly felt compelled to help me clean myself?" A false innocent expression fell upon Sebastian's handsome face.

"Do I not usually, Young Master?" Ciel huffed and began to walk out of the room.

"Not like that you don't." His tone became irritated. "And stop with the innocent act; it gets on my nerves."

* * *

As Sebastian drew the thick velvet curtain, Ciel clambered upon the vast four poster bed, waiting for his butler to remove his eye patch.

"Are you still in a disagreeable mood with me, Young Master?" queried the demon, his eyes transforming into a soft, heart warming rose colour. He ran his gloved hand through his Young Master's fine hair, though Ciel did not attempt to remove it, he replied grumpily.

"Yes."

As Sebastian loomed over Ciel to untie the eye patch, Ciel felt a sudden rush of adrenaline and excitement at how close his butler was to him. Black locks ticked the boy's cheek and the butler's neck was exposed therefore, if Ciel breathed deeply, he could smell the demon's enticing scent. Before Sebastian could stand straight, Ciel wrapped his short arms around the demon's neck to pull him down to him. This sudden action that was juxtaposed to Ciel's behaviour earlier shocked Sebastian but placed a pleased grin on his lips and devious thoughts entered the deviates mind.

Ciel pressed his face into Sebastian's neck, inhaling deeply and planting a chaste kiss on the pale porcelain skin.

"My, my Young Master," commented Sebastian, humour in his smooth voice. "are you sure you are still in a mood? Or do you just want my attention?"

"Shut up." snapped Ciel, refusing to let the butler go. "I am still mad at you, so your comments are in no ones favour; I suggest you refrain from speaking if you have nothing of importance to say."

Sebastian smiled at his Young Master's haughty voice and pulled back, his hands on Ciel's shoulders.

"Oh, but I do have something of importance to say to my Young Master." The demon felt a swell of pride as his eyes fell upon the free lavender coloured eye bearing the contract. How Sebastian adored to see his mark upon his Young Master, a sign to all to show that the boy belonged to him, only him. Slim, long fingers covered in pristine gloves traced the dark circles that decorated the contracted eye, making Ciel relax and lean in to the touch.

"Young Master knows that he has, in the four years since summoning me, somehow managed to create a heart within me. A heart that, inevitably, belongs only to him. How has he accomplished this without my knowledge?" Sebastian's head cocked to one side as he regarded his Young Master with curiosity. "How has he extracted emotions from my soul that never existed? How has my beautiful Young Master, who wishes to be despised so desperately, in fact produced results that are counterproductive to his wish?"

Sebastian smirked, love unfathomably shining in his handsome crimson eyes. He unhurriedly leant forward with care and placed a delicate kiss upon Ciel's quivering lips. Sebastian was held there as Ciel deepened the kiss, ignoring the demon's quiet laughter at his attempt of dominance.

"If...if you are...going to laugh...then...then I am going to send you...away!" warned the boy in-between Sebastian's attacking mouth. The butler merely replied with an increase in his heavy breathing, climbing upon the bed and above his Young Master.

Ciel threw the eye patch, that had been dropped on the bed when he had earlier caught his butler in an embrace, away from him and then comfortably let his head rest upon the duvet; bringing his butler down against him. Their mouths clashed and ravaged the others for dominance; excitement and pleasure driving the younger male further and further. As the demon drew back, to allow a chance to breathe, he revelled in the sight of his Young Master so flushed and out of breath because of him; Sebastian could not resist waiting too long before deeply kissing the boy again.

Ciel made a content sound from the kiss but as he went for another, Sebastian drew back, his upper body upright, removing his restricting jacket and waistcoat. As soon as the demon had disposed of his uniform, Sebastian's lips gained control of another passionate kiss and he trailed his lips down Ciel's neck, tasting the sweetness of the boy's young flesh.

The demon smirked at the sound of his Young Master gasping in pleasure and ceased kissing and started assaulting the young Earl's neck, licking and biting and sucking; Ciel bit his lip hard and his hands made their way into Sebastian's hair. The demon opened his eyes to see Ciel's facial expression and his eyes lit up in amusement as the boy was making no attempt to conceal his pleasure; his flushed face, tightly scrunched up eyes, disarrayed hair and parted mouth aroused the demon.

Sliding his hands sensually up Ciel's chest and unbuttoning his nightshirt, Sebastian trailed his tongue along the boy's neck and to his plump bottom lip.

"Young Master?" he breathed against Ciel's lips. His eyes flicked up to show the intentions lurking within the crimson gems; the boy widened his own eyes in astonishment but did not hesitate in his answer.

"Yes." Sebastian smiled and sighed, resting his forehead in Ciel's collarbone; the demon had waited a long time to hear that word.

Sebastian shifted his position, so that Ciel was lying with his head on the feather pillows, his legs bent slightly at the knee and the butler came to rest in between his legs; Sebastian hitched Ciel's legs up and around his waist. Slowly, the demon bit off his crystal white gloves revealing his pale porcelain hands and amazingly slender fingers. Sebastian distracted his naïve Young Master by planting wet kisses up and down his neck while his fingers slid along Ciel's smooth thigh.

The boy gasped as he felt one finger push into him.

Sebastian breathed hard into Ciel's ear, letting the boy know how desired he was. The young Earl tried to calm himself as another finger entered, stretching him. Ciel clutched to Sebastian's shoulders and his breath came hard as the intruding fingers began to move around inside him, once or twice causing a whimper of pleasure to escape from the boy's parted lips.

"S-Sebastian..." whimpered the boy, his eyes tightly shut and his head thrown back as another surge of pleasure coursed through his small body.

Ciel did not care whether what he was doing was improper, he had no thought or care about what his late parents would say or think about his actions, or what would happen if Elizabeth were to discover about this amazing night. Ciel welcomed the scorn, the disgust, it was what he was used to; and he loved it. Who needed humans like them, when he could have a demon like Sebastian? Yes, Ciel would not batter an eye lid if he were suddenly thrown out of his mansion and separated from the rest of civilised society, as long as his Sebastian was by Ciel's side as his shadow, that what was all that Ciel would ever need.

Sebastian removed his fingers and Ciel lay there, listening to the sound of the butler's trousers being removed also. His heartbeat flew as he felt Sebastian's bare legs against his. The young boy suddenly felt a warm hand under his chin, lifting his gaze to meet a steady pair of glowing crimson eyes.

"Are you sure about this, Young Master?" Sebastian's eyes searched Ciel's for any signs of uncertainty but the young noble glared back.

"Of course I am sure!" Ciel's anger died down and was replaced with longing. "C-can you start?" he asked in a more quieter voice.

The demon smirked down at him and captured his lips in a deep, passionate kiss and the boy instantly responded by pressing himself to the demon; his hands locked in the butler's thick black locks. Suddenly, Ciel felt something much bigger press into him and he yelped at the feeling. Sebastian caught that yelp in a deep kiss, attempting to distract his pained Young Master but he saw the obvious pain displayed upon the boy's face. Once he was all the way in, Sebastian began slowly, watching Ciel's face. The boy looked uncomfortable.

The boy squirmed as he tried to get accustomed to the feeling. He wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist but Ciel felt no change. Maybe it would feel better if he began to move back?

Ciel gasped in pain as Sebastian began to move at a faster pace but it was still exceedingly slow for the demon. Ciel wrapped his arms around the Sebatsian's neck and buried his face in his chest, whimpering with every movement. After a few seconds, Sebastian stopped and planted a kiss on the top of Ciel's' head.

"Young Master maybe-"

"No!" shouted Ciel, his eyes wide and panicked. "No! Keep going!"

The demon sighed but complied with his orders. With every gentle thrust Ciel gritted his teeth tighter and tighter, unable to relax until suddenly, Sebastian gave a much harder thrust causing the boy to feel something along the lines of pleasure.

"S-Sebastian..." Ciel whispered and the demon gazed enquiringly down at his master. "go harder...faster." Sebatsian raised an eyebrow and gave no reply apart from another forceful thrust. Ciel moaned in pleasure and begged the demon to go faster. Sebatsian smirked picking up the pace instantly.

"Young... Master..." moaned Sebastian and Ciel smiled. The thought of Sebastian without his usual composure and actually showing his true emotions towards something excited the boy.

The young Earl began to lap at Sebastian's neck, kissing and nipping at the pale skin making the demon open his eyes in surprise.

"My Lord?" he panted, not ceasing his thrusting. The demon kissed his Young Master hungrily, moaning against his lips causing the sensitive boy to become even more aroused by his noises.

"S-Sebastian!" cried Ciel as his butler sped up his movements, his hands gripping onto the boy's hips as he thrust deeper and deeper into him, hitting his prostate. Ciel's back arched and his toes curled at the pleasure of Sebastian reaching his prostate every time. Both were moaning and panting louder and louder and the poor four poster bed creaked with defiance at the forceful actions being performed upon its ageing frame.

The demon smirked as his name fell from his Young Master's lips over and over again and he began to stroke the boy's erection as fast as he was thrusting causing the young noble to cry Sebastian's name; the demon wanted nothing more than to hear Ciel beg him to carry on, to hear his beautiful bratty Young Master scream his name in pleasure. "D-don't stop...Sebastian." cried the boy, his eyes barely open and sweat trickling down his face.

Suddenly, Sebastian felt Ciel tighten around him and the boy groaned while arching his back as he orgasmed. Paralysed from the aftermath, Ciel couldn't stop thinking how incredible sex could feel. His odd eyes were almost closed as Sebastian continued to thrust into him, soon climaxing himself.

He moaned quietly, collapsing onto his Young Master, still inside the boy. The two lay tangled together catching their breath, Ciel with his arms around his butler's neck and Sebastian with his arms around the boy's waist.

The Earl and the butler shared another sweet kiss as Sebastian pulled out of Ciel, the boy wincing slightly.

"Did that please you, my Lord?" smirked Sebastian, his eyes holding a bright gleam.

"Stop talking as if that were business." mumbled Ciel, inside he felt awkward and bashful towards the demon; this did not go unnoticed. Sebastian cocked his head to the side and assessed his shy Young Master. Being a demon, Sebastian sometimes found it difficult to empathise with humans and even more so his peculiar Young Master. Should he ask him if there was a problem? No, that might make the boy embarrassed, especially after just having sex with his demon butler.

Sebastian smirked and licked his lips, savouring the taste of his Young Master. He surveyed the boy a while longer and then decided to, unwillingly, let the boy alone.

"Young Master," Ciel looked up at the demon with wide sparkling eyes; it made Sebastian crave to ravage the boy once more. "If you require nothing more, I shall take my leave." Gracefully climbing from the bed, Sebastian turned to see a pair of startled and hurt eyes gazing at him. Panic washed through the butler's body.

"My Lord?" Suddenly, the young noble became defensive.

"Yes Sebastian?" Ciel's voice sounded hard and cold, making Sebastian stiffen slightly, wondering what on earth could have ruined his mood. Deciding that confronting a defensive young Master when he was over tired was not the best thing to do, Sebastian shook his head.

"Nothing...Goodnight, my Lord." The demon swooped his head down and before Ciel could refrain him, the demon had captured his tender lips in a deep kiss. "Young Master knows how much he means to me." Sebastian whispered against the lips, running his tongue along the bottom lips, shivering in delight as he could taste himself on the boy.

As he left, Ciel remained upright, contemplating with a speeding heart on what he had just done. Then the demon's words replayed over in Ciel's mind...Young Master knows...But, thought Ciel, running his hands through his dishevelled hair, what if I do not, Sebastian? You say you love me but what part of me? Why do I feel like it is just the soul that you crave that you say you love? Sebastian Michaelis... how much do I really mean to you?


	7. Forever

Kiss Me

Ciel did not sleep well that night. After being engulfed in the fiery passion of his demon, the boy was more and more convinced that he had been used. Such sickly sweet sentiments that had befallen the young Earl's ears had smothered his instincts that constantly urged him to be wary of his emotions and to not allow himself to stray from his destined path. Ciel had abandoned those principles for his own selfishness, it made him want to vomit; his will was weakening. His mind was distracted, enticed by the very demon who was supposed to drag him to the depths of a fiery hell but was instead dragging the boy into something far more frightening and dangerous.

Did Sebastian find the boy a joke? Did toying with Ciel's shy but vibrant emotions amuse the demon because he knew, he _knew_ that Ciel had an unconditional adoration for him? Was this affection that he had suddenly produced before the young Earl just a façade? A game that had started by Ciel's own hands? If that was so, then the boy knew, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, that this was all his fault. This conflicting rage within his soul, despising yet still desiring the demon, was his own doing.

Yet, a small voice inside Ciel said hopefully, Sebastian is adamant that he never lies so he must love something about me. But even as he thought it, Ciel knew that it would be his soul, the meal, that was loved. Fury devoured the young boy and he punched mattress, angry that he had been so blind to the demon butler's seduction; the heart that had slowly but surely been re-filling itself was once again hollow and hard. Emotions were an unnecessary distraction and inconvenience. It falters your one-track mindset and if you falter even once...then you loose the game. Ciel Phantomhive had lost the game.

No! He was not about to admit defeat. There were many rounds to a game. Ciel had just lost the rounds so far, the game had barely begun. It was early in the midsummer morning when Ciel finally succumbed to sleep; his bare body trembling gently from the slight chill. Dreams did not plague Ciel's mind but sores and aches beleaguered his body from the earlier activities. As the boy dove deeper into subconsciousness, a presence outside his door stirred.

When Sebastian was sure that his Young Master was finally in a deep sleep, he silently entered the bed chamber and prowled over, like a graceful feline, to his unsuspecting victim. Looming over the boy, Sebastian's crimson eyes were luminous with emotion. His fingers curled over the edge of the cover, careful not to brush against Ciel's skin as he brought the thick blanket over the boy's shoulders. Sebastian had known instantly that something was amiss with his Young Master as soon as he had said that he would take his leave. The contract had allowed the demon the knowledge that his Young Master was feeling distressed and that his thoughts were revolving around him. Though he was not actually called for, Sebastian felt the need to check up on the boy.

What on Earth could be tormenting the boy so? Had he not wanted to have sex with him? Did... he not enjoy it? A frown placed itself upon Sebastian's pale face at the thought of unsatisfying his precious Young Master. Gloved fingers absently mindedly petted at Ciel's soft cheek as the demon replayed the scene of laboured pants and pleasured moans that had passed between them in the candlelight. Though Sebastian did not want to admit it, perhaps he had been too forward with Ciel, the Earl was still young and inexperienced with such adult feelings. But, thought the demon bitterly, I see my Young Master age every day. He will soon be gone from this world, approximately a mere seventy years he will have, not even that when we complete the contract.

How was the demon supposed to convey his feelings in such a short space of time? When one lives forever, age is meaningless when you finally find another to complete the eternal existence. Sebastian smiled wistfully down at Ciel before leaning down to plant a deep, sincere kiss upon his dry, parted lips.

"It was too late to dissimulate but I was selfish and incredibly foolish to whisper a reply to your innocent request." the words were barely above a hushed murmur as the demon skimmed his nose along Ciel's jaw line and up to his small ear, planting a ghostly kiss beneath it.

"Do not fret Young Master, I shall wait with patience until the day you call for my kiss again. Yet the patience, I fear, will be short lived..." As stealthily as he had entered, Sebastian left the room with a deep disappointment settled in his chest. Nevertheless, if the butler of the Earl Phantomhive could not control his emotions then who could? Morning had arrived and preparations had to be made.

* * *

"You idiot!" yelled an irritated youthful voice. "Why did you not wake me earlier?" Ciel Phantomhive was glaring hatefully at his butler as the demon hurriedly dressed him.

"Did I not promise my Young Master a rest for this morning?" replied the butler smoothly. "I did not read the letter as it is my master's business, not of his butler's so I had no knowledge of what the letter was about."

"It had the royal seal! How can you say that you had no knowledge as to what it was about!" Sebastian sighed and bowed in apology.

"Please forgive me, Young Master, I believed I was acting in your best interest." Ciel grunted in reply and barged passed his butler as soon as he had finished buttoning his jacket. The boy had been in a foul state since Sebastian had woken him; the butler, unbeknownst to him, being the cause.

Ciel had hoped that Sebastian would mention the previous night or act like he had been doing so since he proclaimed his love for the boy. Alas that was not to be had, since the butler thought that his master felt like their relationship had gone too fast, Sebastian had worn his usual indifferent and polite expression when greeting him; resulting in Ciel believing that his suspicions were all true.

Running down the vast staircase, his butler one step behind him, Ciel snatched his top hat and cane from Meilin and tapped his foot impatiently as the demon clad in black helped the boy with his coat.

"Finally!" muttered Ciel as Sebastian opened the front door for their departure.

"Young Master, takes this case so seriously." commented the demon, extending a hand to assist the Earl in the carriage.

"Of course, as the Queen's Watchdog I take all of my work seriously." Ciel leant back in his seat as Sebastian sat opposite him.

"Explain to me again what the letter said." commanded the boy, his eyes distantly peering out of the window as the carriage moved at full speed.

"There have been increasing numbers of murders over the past few weeks all in the surrounding towns of London. There is no way to determine the method of death, apparently the corpses are unblemished, as if - and I quote- 'they were in a peaceful slumber'."

"Are there any connections between the murders?" droned Ciel's uninterested voice. "For example gender, social status?"

"No. They seem to be completely random."

A stunning cobalt eye narrowed in frustration and suspicion.

"The works of a single madman?"

"Possibly, but unlikely by the amount of deaths in such a short space of time." A silence fell upon the Earl and his butler, the younger gazing distractedly into nothing, the other gazing at the boy. After a few minutes of stillness, Sebastian spoke.

"How are you feeling today, my Lord?" Ciel revived himself from his deep thoughts and set his eyes, disdainfully upon the demon in front of him.

"I am no different from usual. Why do you ask?" Sebastian's eyebrows raised slightly at the tone at which he was addressed with.

"You did not sleep well last night." A light blush coursed through the boy's cheeks at the graphic memories of the previous evening.

"O-of course I didn't, you-"

"I was referring to after our..." Sebastian paused, in thought for the right word to use. "nocturnal activities."

Sebastian rose from his seat to sit next to the brusque boy, his gloved hand caressing the skin under Ciel's eye. The boy stiffened and slapped away the gentle hand, afraid that his anger towards the demon would reverse back into uncontrollable love.

"You are very distracted and distant today, my Lord." each deeply spoken word pierced the air, sending shivers up Ciel's spine as Sebastian stared disconcertingly down at the boy.

"Do not be absurd! I am perfectly myself today even after our..._nocturnal activities_." Ciel spat out the words as if they were a curse. However the demon seemed to understand.

With an amused smirk, Sebastian wrapped an arm around Ciel's waist and brought him closer to him; taking no interest in the sudden outrage that was thundered his way.

"I see, my Lord," the demon's smirk widened. "but I did not think that you would want me to refer to last night as love making. Yet, if I was wrong-" A small hand connected at full force with Sebastian's cheek.

"Shut up!" snapped Ciel harshly. "There is no such thing as love! Unhand me this instant!" Sebastian's face darkened for a second before complying with his order. Casually, he remarked.

"Did my ears deceive me then, Young Master, when you told me you thought you loved me?"

"Did my ears deceive me when _you_ told me you loved me?" retorted the young Earl, refusing to look at his butler. Before the demon could answer, the carriage drew to an abrupt halt.

"We shall continue this conversation at a later date, my Lord, for now the investigation begins."

* * *

Sebastian aided Ciel as he exited the carriage and walked as silent and submissive as a shadow behind his master. The latest crime scene was an ordinary alleyway but today swimming to the brim with police officers. As Ciel was greeted by the chief Inspector, he dimmed his hearing as muttered complaints about his presence rippled across the sea officers. After taking a look at the corpse, which did indeed look like it was sleeping peacefully, the young Earl read through the notes that had been collected so far and then handed them to Sebastian who memorised them instantly.

"Thank you gentlemen, that shall be all." dismissed the Earl, walking away from the alley. Before he got far, a voice called to him.

"Sir! Sir!" spiralling round, Ciel spotted a young inspector running towards him.

"What?"

"Will you not need assistance?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I- I mean," stumbled the man, fidgeting nervously under the glares of the Earl and his butler. "may I not help you in solving this case? I am sure such a young boy like yourself shall have difficulty managing such a mature situation."

Ciel's eye widened in shock but Sebastian was ready with a polite reply.

"Your intentions are kind, sir, but my master has never yet failed to solve a case that the Queen bestows upon his shoulders."

"Y-yet I may be able to help you! This case had stumped the best of inspectors-"

"Sir," cut in the Earl, his haughty voice exceeding his arrogance. "if _I_ am unable to solve this case then there is no way that _you_ shall be able to." The officer remained static, disbelief in his eyes.

"Lousy brat!" cursed a different officer from behind Ciel. The boy showed no indication of hearing his insult but his grip on his cane tightened. Suddenly, a carriage pulled up in front of the crime scene. Scotland Yard were looking around each other to see whether any of them had an inkling of whom the visitor was but the young Earl Phantomhive and Sebastian were wide eyed and frozen from shock. Well, the boy was anyway.

"What..." trembled Ciel, anger seething through his mask. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Wow! An actual crime scene!" cried a voice that was coming from inside the carriage. As the door swung open, and the visitor stepped out, Ciel's voice shook with rage as he shouted at the intruder.

"You! What are you doing here?"

"Me?" laughed Alois, his golden blond hair shining in the sun. "I am here to solve a case by her Majesty's command." Two light blue eyes narrowed spitefully and the boy drew out an envelope from his plum coloured jacket with the royal seal on display. "I am the head of this investigation..._Ciel_."

A cobalt eye widened further, flabbergasted.

"B-but _I_ am in charge of this investigation! Sebastian!" Ciel lifted his hand as his butler handed him his own royal letter, the young Earl displayed it before the smirking Alois. "Her Majesty ordered me herself! I am the Queen's Watchdog! Why on Earth would she ask _you_ to-"

"Maybe she believes that you are becoming too..._old_ for this-"

"But _you_ are older than me!"

"-and so wishes me to take over."

An infuriated glare was met with a cheery but silently malicious stare and the two dark shadows behind their masters were waiting with an eerie calmness, ready for the order to attack; a sinister silence fell upon the party. The police force watched with a curious anticipation and dread, which one of the child Earls would they have to take their orders from?

"If I may, Young Master," suggested Sebastian cautiously, being careful to prevent Ciel's anger to fall upon him. "as these are strange circumstances and it is evident that the Queen has asked the same of you from Earl Trancy, perhaps her reasoning is to have both of the greatest Earldoms..." though the demon seriously doubted if the false Earl Trancy possessed any greatness within his soul. "work...together on this case."

The dark haired boy's eyebrows rose high in devastation while Alois sniggered quietly behind him.

"I. Refuse." a dark anger swept over Ciel, his hatred of the sunny blond boy ruling his head and heart.

"Ah Ciel!" sighed Earl Trancy in a sing-song voice. "Do you despise me so much that you would disobey her Majesty?" The younger adolescent stiffened, gritting his small pearl teeth in frustration. How could this psychopath remain to always get the better of him? There was only one way around it. Ciel refused to give up this case- he had never been defeated once (thanks to a certain butler) and was not about to start admitting defeat now.

"Well then," Ciel said through gritted teeth. "I suppose we had better start investigating... Alois Trancy."


	8. But

Kiss Me

A gloomy quiet radiated the overcast sky. It was one of those afternoons. Too wet to enjoy oneself. Too dark to be outside. Too cold to thaw. The still silence, that held the balance between peacefulness and eeriness, grew cold; not even an echo could be heard down the dim corridors of the Phantomhive mansion. The absence of noise would make an outsider question if the dead resided in the grand mansion but to a certain Young Master, it was bliss.

Relaxing his stiff posture, Ciel concentrated on the peaceful rhythmic flow of the tea being poured and his nostrils were met with the familiar scent of his favourite brand. As the cup was being placed before him on the oak desk, the one supplying the beverage leant over the Earl, brushing his gloved hand gently across Ciel's soft left one; as if by accident. Though Ciel wished to snatch his hand away from the touch, he knew such a reaction would give the demon satisfaction and therefore refrained himself from even glancing in Sebastian's direction, much to the butler's displeasure.

While the thirteen year old slowly sipped his scorching tea, his companion stood and fidgeted, his wide eyes darting around the room like a mad caged animal.

"Stop twitching. It is slightly irritating." ordered Ciel, taking a loud slurp from the almost finished drink. "The first thing that I can think of to do is to get a closer look at those bodies. We must be able to decipher the method of killing, that could be a most helpful advantage to exposing the criminals."

"Do you have a list of the victims?" Alois questioned, turning his back to Ciel, rummaging through the bookshelf.

"Only of the ones in London."

"Show me."

Alois gracefully walked over to the desk and as he snatched the list from small hands, he jumped and twirled so that he was atop the desk, his body leant back and his slim legs draped over the edge, ankles crossed. He hummed as he pretended to take an interest in what the piece of paper said, really listening to Ciel's childish whines and protests about Alois's sudden position.

"Claude," Alois called over the top of Ciel's frustrated voice. "collect a list of _all_ of the victims, their town and their status. We should look at all of them and try to discover a link. That could also give us the clue we need to capture the criminals."

Claude bowed, as silent as a spider, but Earl Phantomhive piped up.

"Do not bother, I shall have Sebastian do it." Alois leapt off the desk to face Ciel, determination in his light eyes.

"No, Claude can do it. I am sure that he is much faster than Sebastian- no matter how efficient Sebastian seems to be." Silence entered the room once more, tension following it as the two Earls stared at each other, desperate to gain as much control over the over as possible. The butlers watched and waited, glaring at each other from across the office, the natural colour of their demonic eyes blazing.

"Claude!" snapped Alois suddenly, his eyes never leaving the single darker one. "You heard my order, didn't you? Go and collect that list!"

"Sebastian! I order you to follow and make a list before Claude Faustus!" To Alois, Ciel smirked. "We'll see who has the better butler, Trancy." The painted smile adorned upon Earl Trancy's young face fell, a hostile glare was plastered on his features instead.

"Claude will not fail me."

"We'll see."

* * *

Breaking into Scotland Yard's London Headquarters was not even worth the trouble of breathing over but keeping the Trancy butler at bay was proving more difficult. Sebastian had obtained the only official list of victims first and was in the process of copying it when the spider stealthily closed in behind him.

"It is highly bad manners to peer over some-ones shoulder." smirked Sebastian, instantly flying across the room, away from Claude.

"It is highly disgusting and unnatural for a demon to posses emotions so powerfully towards their contracts as you do." retorted Claude, his golden eyes narrowing in revolt. "I cringe at the thought of one as devious as you, selfish, gluttonous and malevolent, now smitten by his next meal."

The taunting smirk fell from Sebastian's face and a sinister glare replaced it.

"Oh? You do not approve? Well, it is a relief that I have no concern for your thoughts on the matter." The two predatory beings circled each other from each side of the room, anticipating an attack. "But your own Master does not seem to share your views on the matter." Claude's eyes narrowed further at the mention of his adoring Young Master.

"Alois Trancy craves the attention he was refused as a young child. His complex state of mind blinds his ambitions and goals. That is what emotions do.

Emotions are a disease that ensnares the mind, paralyses all rational thoughts and leaves them to fester. They leave the body vulnerable, exploitable and weak. Humans are driven by their emotions thus being the vermin that they live to be. My Master is no exception. In fact, having the mind that he does, the way he is a slave to his feelings, I would say that my Master is a pure example- if this is the only pure aspect of him- of how...low, how disgusting the human being creatures are-"

The demon with golden eyes was cut from his speech by a silver cutlery knife travelling towards his face.

"To speak so scornfully about your Master is the largest flaw a butler could perform." seethed Sebastian.

"Ah, do I anger you Sebastian Michaelis?" humour danced in the demon's eyes. "To speak with such disregard about humans is a sin in your eyes, for it means that I sully your Master."

"On the contrary," smirked the red-eyed butler, folding the list in his breast pocket. "my Young Master cannot be sullied by any living creature- human or not- his soul is above the ranks of mere humans in my eyes and that is all that matters. Though," those crimson eyes darkened threateningly. "should anyone else take a liking to the soul in my possession, I do believe that 'all hell shall break loose' is the correct term."

"Your Master's soul has been marked, Sebastian Michaelis!" spat the spider, his eyes flashing. "A soul cannot become more sullied than that! I do believe that you've dirtied the pure soul through more human motives than to obtain an early taste to the meal." A sour look sat upon Claude's face as Sebastian did little to deny the accusation thrown his way.

"While I would love to converse about our differences, I was given a task to carry out." And with that, the butler made his escape, darting through the oak door.

* * *

"What I would like to know," smirked Alois. "is what we are doing here." The boy watched the Watchdog closely, trying to decipher if their location were to be a joke.

"I often come here for information when I am on a case." explained Ciel, jumping down from the carriage. "This shall not be a waste of time, I assure you."

Earl Trancy was more reluctant to leave the safety of the carriage, as the night had arrived like a dark blanket, smothering the city. Nevertheless, any chance to be close to Sebastian's most prized possession was worth all the shadow monsters that lurked in wait to devour young boys. Making their way across the dank back streets of London, the two young boys entered a run-down building with a very dubious appearance.

"Are you in," called Ciel, his eyes scanning the dark perimeter. "Undertaker?"

There was a dead silence for no more than a minute before an eerie chuckle was emitted from the depths of the darkness within.

"Welcome...Earl Phantomhive." there was a pause. "And guest." A slight scuffing sound was heard and a vast silhouette cast a shadow over the two young boys. The Undertaker scratched the side of his neck with a long ebony nail, a delirious grin on his half masked face. "Why does the Earl honour me with his presence on this night? And where is his butler? It is most unusual for the Earl to be out and about without his guard dog."

"Sebastian is taking care of business." stated Ciel bluntly, ignoring the disconcerting smile that was aimed at him. "I have come to discuss the large number of murders that have been taking place at the moment." Ciel tilted his head slightly and smirked. "I take it you have heard of them?"

"Oh yes!" hissed the towering mortician. "Those pretty visitors have brightened the past few weeks considerably. So the Earl wishes to have an audience with my charges? And here I thought you were finally coming to join them..." the Undertaker sighed disappointedly. "I should very much like to make such a small coffin for one such as yourself." Canary yellow eyes flashed as Ciel stiffened, a weary expression upon his young face. "But then, I suppose, my visitors would drastically decrease- as the Earl sends me so many lovely bodies to play with..."

Alois watched the exchange with curiosity and slight disgust. The peculiar figure that the Queen's Watchdog had dragged him along to meet made the boy feel nervous. Though he was not about to admit that. Was this being even human? The topic of conversation that flooded from the Undertaker's mouth excited Alois but also repulsed him. It brought back too many memories of too many bodies and too much pain and death. However, restraining the emotions that disgusted him, Alois made his presence known by casually walking over to the nearest coffin and knocking it off balance, causing the casket to crash to the stone floor with a loud smack.

Turing back to the Earl and the Undertaker, who was currently poking the dark haired boy with one of those lethal nails, Earl Trancy gave a smug smile.

"Now that I have your attention, I would like to very much get to the..." the boy faltered as the Undertaker loomed over Alois, as if seeing him for the very first time since their arrival.

"Who do I have the pleasure meeting? A friend of the Earl's?"

"He is no friend of mine." scoffed Ciel, blocked from view by the Undertaker.

"I am Earl Trancy-"

"You are no Earl." stated the Undertaker his gaze fixed upon the wide sky blue eyes. "I can smell the commoner's dirt underneath that scent of expensive soap."

Alois blinked. His face unreadable. Suddenly he laughed but the sound was strained.

"Ah Ciel, your acquaintance is so amusing but," the boy strutted passed the oddball and grabbed the younger boy's shirt roughly. "I think we had better hurry this visit, don't you?" A cobalt eye glared up at the unhinged Earl before him and Ciel slapped away the pale hands that were white from gripping so hard.

"Unhand me you fool!" Turning to the Undertaker, Ciel said. "May we take a look at your _charges_ please, Undertaker?"

The man snickered, the reason neither boy knew, and he replied eerily.

"Only if I receive the usual deal Earl...bestow upon me the finest laughs!" a deafening cackle followed and the Undertaker collapsed backwards onto a coffin, clutching his sides as if the joke he so desired had already been told. Ciel, on the other hand, was far from laughing. He muttered under his breath as he sieved through his calculating mind on how to escape such a useless endeavour.

"Do not worry, Young Master, I shall take care of this." Ciel's eye widened and he spun on his heels to see his demon butler smirking down at him.

"Sebastian!" The demon gave a low bow to his Young Master and handed him the envelope from his breast pocket.

"Your orders are complete, Young Master." The satisfaction that radiated off of the young boy was immense as he turned to his rival, to see Claude handing him an envelope that matched his own.

"Ha, Alois Trancy! It seems your butler has indeed failed you. What have you to say for yourself?"

The blond boy's face grew dark, shadows falling over his eyes.

"Claude." The fair voice shook with emotion. Motioning with one finger, the demon leant over his Young Master, near his face. "Open your mouth." The butler complied, his golden eyes narrowed as Alois turned and forcefully crammed the paper between Claude's lips. "Start chewing." Sebastian's eyes lit up in delight at the scene and he let a small snicker fall from his lips, which did not go unnoticed by the spider who threw a glare Sebastian's way.

"Shut up, Sebastian." droned Ciel, turning away from the humiliating display to address the neglected Undertaker. "Make him laugh. I want to go home."

"Ah, the Earl is so kind!" beamed the Undertaker, clapping his hands together. "To bring me such entertainment! It is simply sublime! This counterfeit Earl may be even crueller than _you_!"

Hysterical cackling echoed through the room as the Undertaker leant upon a coffin for support. After a few minutes, his hand disappeared under his thick fringe that masked his scarred face as if the man was wiping a tear from his hidden eyes.

"Ah...ha ha..." Looking towards Sebastian, a wide grin crawled upon the Undertaker's face. "...you know what I long for..." The oddball was then reduced into a maniacal giggle but Sebastian gave a polite, restrained smile as he inclined his head.

"Of course." Striding over to the eagerly anticipating silver haired man, the demon quickly and sharply whispered something that neither Earl could hear. Claude merely narrowed his eyes in disgust at the 'joke' that was being shared with the Undertaker.

"AH!" cried the Undertaker. His mouth was agape and curved into an unnerving beam as he slid slowly to the floor. His wailing could be mistaken for a pained animal suffering a cardiac arrest. "G-go! G-go right in and t-take a look for yourself! Ah! Ha! Ha!..."

"I thank you, Undertaker." Ciel stormed across the floor, Sebastian ready to open the door for him but he made no eye contact with his butler.

Inside, the room was dimly lit but there was no mistaking the vast amount of coffins that was stored there.

"How many do you suppose...?" Ciel trailed off, his eye wide with shock. Never had he seen so many caskets linked to a single mission before. Just how many could have died in the past few weeks? This could not be the work by a single individual.

"Not enough." piped up Alois, skipping into the room. He eyed a coffin to his right, then, deliberately, flung the lid off of letting it smack against the floor, the noise from the contact ringing in the air.

Both Earls peering in, they scanned the corpse of a young man who looked to have been in his mid-twenties before he was victimised. There was no wounds upon him, the man seemed to be in a peaceful slumber. This irritated Ciel and commanded Sebastian to inspect the body with his own sharp, demonic eyes.

"Can you find any signs of how they died?"

"There is no physical blemish on his body, Young Master."

"Check another."

* * *

"Another."

"It is late, Young Master, I do believe it is time for us to depart." the crimson eyed butler snapped his silver pocket watch shut.

"But we have made no progress!" whined the thirteen year old, rubbing two fingers against his throbbing temple. "Every single corpse was the same! How could masses of people have been murdered with no physical signs upon the body?"

"It is as if their souls had been taken, looking at them." the light blond haired Earl yawned, stretching his arms lazily. "This is not as much fun as I thought it would be. I think I might leave the rest to you, Ciel Phantomhive, as I feel the need to retire for the night."

Ciel did not acknowledge this statement, his eyes still locked upon a corpse, as if the answer would suddenly fly at him. Alois did not seem to mind as he sauntered away, paying no attention to the Undertaker as he forced his way past the strange man. Halting outside in the damp mist that swirled with an animalistic resemblance, Alois gave a small, smug smile to himself as he waited for his demon butler to retrieve him from this...purlieu.

"Your Highness." came the smooth, tenor voice of the one the blond little boy held dear.

"Claude." cooed Alois, a seductive smile radiating from his pale porcelain face.

"Your orders have been carried out Your Highness, it is as I thought; shall we now leave them to deal with the investigation undisturbed?"

"Yes. I have an idea that will most likely succeed in obtaining what we need to fulfil the contract. Unless, of course, you slip Claude..._again_. You've been doing that an awful lot lately...I hope I do not have to put up with this weak behaviour...we would not like people thinking that that brat's disgusting excuse for a demon is better than the Trancy butler, now would we?" There was a slight pause, a sense of tension in the air between the master and the servant. That was until the servant bowed his head humbly, the way a servant always should.

"No, Your Highness." That smug smile crept back upon those pretty lips.

"No, Claude, we would not. Now take me home. I fear my health shall become vulnerable to this harsh midnight weather."

'Twas not another five minutes after this exchange that the Phantomhive and his own butler parted from the Undertaker's residence. Having sent the carriage on its way, Sebastian filled his arms with his little charge, wrapping his arms protectively around the small body to protect it from the harsh winds of the night. Speeding through the streets and, eventually, the rooftops, Sebastian stole a glance at Ciel who had his eyes tightly shut and his petite hands pressed against his butler's chest.

A fond smile found its way on Sebastian's handsome features and the butler pressed his lips against his Young Master's ear.

"Feeling the exhaustion of a hard days work, Young Master?" Ciel's eye snapped open and he scowled up at his adoring butler.

"Shut up, Sebastian." An amused smirk replaced the affectionate gaze but Sebastian could not easily hide the nagging feeling tugging at his chest. The irritatingly desperate urge to demand an explanation for the cold attitude from his Young Master ached within the demon. As soon as they were both back inside the safety of the mansion, Sebastian set his beloved little master down upon his feathery bed and began undressing him; awaiting the appropriate moment to convey his emotions.

A few minutes later, as Ciel clambered onto his spacious four poster bad, Sebastian began to tuck the boy in but paused by his pale face. His gloved hand reached up and tenderly caressed down the side of Ciel's cheek and under his chin. Bright mismatched eyes widened and ashen skin bloomed in a light pink blush.

"Young Master..." Sebastian spoke in a low, sincere whisper. "is this a game to you?" His brilliant crimson eyes shone with immense intensity, as if penetrating Ciel's soul.

"I do not know what you mean." the boy feigned ignorance but the hard glare in Sebastian's eye said that he would not tolerate it.

"If this _is_ a game to you- which I sincerely hope it is not-"

"What are you talking about Sebastian? Let me sleep in peace without your-"

"Please do not interrupt me."

"Do not interrupt _me_!" yelled Ciel, anger brewing in his eyes. The demon surveyed the enraged boy below him, several emotion colliding in turmoil.

"Why have we taken one step forward but two steps back?" Sebastian breathed, his sweet breath fanning over Ciel's flushed face. The butler removed his snowy glove from Ciel's face but placed by the side of his head and leaned further down towards him.

"Don't." moaned Ciel, snapping his eyes shut and trying to turn his face away from the predatory demon looming above him.

"Why not?" hissed Sebastian, his eyes blazing like the fires of hell. He pressed his nose into Ciel's soft cheek and inhaled deeply. Shifting his weight so that he had Ciel pinned beneath him, his muscular arms and legs either side of the boy, Sebastian planted deep kisses along his neck.

"_Why not?_" shouted Ciel in disbelief, he opened his eyes and ripped Sebastian head from his, now rather wet, neck. "_Why not?_I'll tell you why not: because I refuse to be screwed around with, like those common whores you're so fond of! I may have been idiotic and naïve enough to be fooled by your loving act but I shan't fall for it again- make no mistake!"

Appearing to be on the verge of tears, Ciel turned his head again hence missing his butler's affectionate gaze. The butler then proceeded to lick a long trail from the base of Ciel's neck to the corner of his jaw, below his small ear; earning a quiet hitch in Ciel's breathing.

"Young Master...whatever possessed you to believe that my confessed affections for you were false?" That flawless mouth then bit softly into the yielding flesh and sucked gently on it. "How have my actions, ever since your little accident, bred doubt in your mind?" An almost inaudible whimper escaped from Ciel's parted lips as his body succumbed to the demon's touch.

"Y-you didn't stay with me...that night." accused Sebastian's Young Master. "You l-left...you left as if you did not care about what we had just done. I felt humiliated and ashamed of my actions...I hate that...ah!" Ciel cried out as Sebastian began to suck harder, pressing his body against the smaller one.

"I thought I was acting in your best interest, Young Master. I beg your forgiveness for my foolish action." the butler then whispered heatedly against his Young Master's ear. "How ever can I make up for it?"

The boy smiled suggestively and intertwined his fingers with Sebastian's silky locks.

"Kiss me..."

"With pleasure..."


	9. The

Kiss Me

_Karissima, noli tardare_

_studeamus nos nunc amare  
sine te non potero vivere  
iam decet amorem perficere..._

_deficit omne quod nasciture…_

_corpora lente augescent cito extinguuntur… _

Within the humid midnight that was unmistakeably thick with desire, icy azure intertwined itself with the fiery vermilion. Flesh was met with flesh and sweet nothings floated high, drifting into the air. Pretences abandoned, the two bodies upon the rich silk sheets of the grand bed moved in synchronisation, drinking their fill of the sinful hunger that possessed them...

Ciel awoke to the sound of heavy drapes being swept back, and the tepid rays of light that stared through the glass windows warmed the boy's pale bare back. Groaning in protest, the young Earl buried his small head under the plush pillows.

"Come now, Young Master, it is time to get up."

"No." the boy snapped, his voice may have been muted slightly but the irritation was crystal clear. "I feel much worse than the first time; you could have been a bit less aggressive, Sebastian." A low snicker sounded by Ciel's ear.

"You were far from objecting about it last night, Young Master." came the mischievous reply. "In fact, I would go as far as to say that not only were you egging me on but, unbelievably, you were _begging_ your loyal servant to be as rough and coarse as possible." The young Earl felt a gloved finger draw circles lightly upon his back, which was then replaced by a pair of warm lips. The demon that lurked above its prey, like a vulture, straddled the young body; his tempting lips never leaving the pale flesh. Sebastian left wet, lingering kisses trailing up Ciel's back, revelling in the feeling of his Young Master squirming underneath his thighs. Ciel arched as he felt a small nip at the base of the back of his neck which was immediately followed by a hard suck to the vulnerable skin, making the boy gasp under his pillow.

"Ah, I knew my Young Master was rather sensitive here..." cooed the demon teasingly. He laughed against Ciel's shoulder and planted a hard, short kiss to the blade. "Are you willing to rise yet, my Lord?" Ciel gave a humph and wriggled viciously until his taunting butler removed himself.

"Fine!"

"Good." Silence fell with a heavy thud and so Ciel turned his attention to the creases in the blanket, smoothing them with the palms of his tiny paws, listening to the ritual chink of porcelain against silverware. Sighing, Ciel unconsciously ran his tongue over his coral pink lips as the significant scent of Earl Grey tea graced his nostrils. Out of nowhere, a sudden

crunch echoed around the monstrous manor, alerting the Earl and his butler to the latest accident to take place. A fine eyebrow twitched in anxiety but was replaced with a polite- if somewhat strained- smile as Sebastian bowed. "Excuse me." He set the steaming teacup down on the bedside cabinet. "Please leave the tea for a few minutes to cool, Young Master, while I go and examine the damage caused by those fools."

Smirking, Ciel slid back down on the mattress, his eyelids fluttered closed and he inhaled deeply; at peace for once. Vaguely interested in the schedule that was to be presented to him but knowing that it would mostly consist of continuing investigating the latest case from the Queen, the young Earl blindly reached for his morning tea; his patience wearing thin. His slender fingers groped the table top but upon failure to secure the cup, Ciel turned to the table with a deep frown in place yet froze...when he saw the cup to be missing.

Scrawling upwards, Ciel stared at his table side in confusion and then turned his gaze to the cart, in case the cup had instead been placed there. Was he losing his mind? Had Sebastian not poured him a cup of morning tea? What the hell had happened to it?

"What the hell?" scowled the boy, coming to the conclusion that this was just a trick by his nasty demon. Clambering to the edge of the vast bed, Ciel slid off and made his way to the cart but when his hungry fingers picked at the scone a sharp smash sounded from behind him.

Swirling around, a choked gasp escaped Ciel as he saw the missing teacup in pieces by his feet; the warm liquid forming a pool about the boy's toes.

"What?..." he breathed, his azure and amethyst eyes glued to the mess beneath him. Ciel neither heard or saw Sebastian re-enter the room but was brought back from his bewilderment by the sound of disapproved tutting.

"Was the cup too heavy for you, Young Master?" mocked the demon, his eyes dancing in amusement. "Or was it that the Young Master's eagerness to consume his morning tea overpowered his self control and he burned himself?" Sebastian's garnet orbs narrowed as he became a reprimanding parent. "Even though I explicitly told you to wait for-"

"Shut up, Sebastian!" snapped Ciel, his eyebrows furrowed. "I did not drop the cup, it fell by itself."

The butler gave a small condescending smile.

"Of course it did, Young Master." Ciel gritted his teeth from retaliating as he watched Sebastian kneel before him, clearing away the shattered fragments. Twisting away, the Earl picked at the cuisine laid before him on the cart. Freshly baked scones with whipped cream and toast drizzled with honey satisfied Ciel's sweet tooth but Sebastian insisted on fruit as well to balance out the unwholesome meal. Food was still one battle that Sebastian had to win.

"Young Master...as much as I am enjoying the view, I do believe that you should get dressed at some point this morning."

A pleasant cherry red blush soaked the pale skin of Ciel's cheeks but as he turned back to face his ogling butler, he showed an indifference to his nakedness.

"Then prepare my clothes, demon." Before Ciel could blink, the supernatural ebony figure loomed over him with clothes in a gloved hand. Used to Sebastian's demonic abilities, Ciel paid it no mind but smirked as his butler murmured a complaint about being five whole minutes behind his carefully prepared schedule.

"Planning something today, Sebastian?" The demon spared his Young Master a glance before placing the petite foot into a boot.

"As you shall be busy with your investigations, I believed that I could find time to give the West Front of the manor a clean." he hastily added. "With your consent, of course."

Ciel sighed, his miniature frame tensing.

"Sebastian...you are the only person with the keys to that part of the house, who else would I trust with it? I dare not even let the others servants- with the exception of Tanaka- into that wing of the house in case they destroy a part of it. " Ciel ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. "I couldn't bare it if they disturbed it." Sebastian kept his eyes locked on his work and his voice indifferent and calm.

"Young Master must remember that that part of the house is also his...despite being your parent's personal rooms, they are now yours. It would not disturb them, Young Master, as you so vividly think."

"Nevertheless, it would disturb _me_ if you let them step a foot into that part of the house." Cut Ciel, his hands clutching the edge of the bed roughly, his knuckles standing out harshly. Once more, silence took hold of the conversation, drawing it to a despondent close. The young boy brushed passed his butler and into his adjacent bathroom without a word, an ever biding sorrow upon his heart as unwelcome memories tugged at his mind.

* * *

"That bastard!" came the livid cry from the Earl Phantomhive as he read his post. "That absolute vulgar and moronic harlot!" Sebastian's weary knock at the office door went unheard as Ciel bellowed obscenities to the piece of paper in his child hands and so, with a resolve to remain the voice of reason without snarky remarks, the butler entered parental mode as he opened the oak door.

"My Lord what seems to be the problem?" Ciel's eye remained glued to the letter, as if willing it disintegrate by sheer mind power.

"That lunatic and his monotonous demon butler is the problem!" Tossing the letter into a drawer, Ciel slumped back into his armchair. Closing his only working eye, he hissed. "Do you know what that bastard said?"

"My Lord that language-"

"He said that he's bloody giving up! Leaving the case to me after all that trouble he caused yesterday!"

"Isn't his absence a good thing?" soothed the demon, striding forward to retie his flustered Young Master's tie.

"Indeed it is but what a waste of time, having to put up with him yesterday." then, the boy gave a smug smirk. "I bet he couldn't handle the thought of actually thinking for once. He wouldn't even know where to be begin with a case...he was out of his depth...heh! Sebastian, I want something sweet."

After a rather drawn out fight about a potential chocolate cake, Sebastian left victorious. Although denied his treat, Ciel did not dwell long on it as his thoughts were brought back to the case at hand. Skimming through the notes, Ciel paused as he read through the town names. Wasn't Islington near London and so wasn't Lambeth? Curious about his train of thought, Ciel trotted to the library and plucked out a map of England and one of London. Returning to his office, the Watch Dog sprawled the map of England upon his desk and marked each town listed upon the map with a thick 'X'; a cobalt eye widened when his theory proved him once again correct.

The series of marks that were made upon the map formed beautifully into circles. All the major cities seemed to be targeted as they were in the centre of the circles: London, York, Oxford, Gloucester...could this possibly be genocide? And if so why? Or even more importantly: by whom? An extreme religious cult? Gangs? Or - day he think it- were these killings the work of the supernatural? If indeed it were the works of other worldly creatures, Ciel believed that no real motive would have to be searched for; experience had taught him that beings such as Sebastian adored to kill for the mere sake of it.

Turning to the map of London, Ciel repeated the process on a smaller scale, the towns and districts near London would aid him better in his investigation than somewhere in the north of England. As Ciel sat there, tainting the parchment with various marks, his demonic butler slipped in with a silver tea tray.

"How is the investigation, Young Master?" Sebastian enquired, an eyebrow raised at the blackened maps.

"Interestingly. It is unbelievable how many people in so many areas around the country have been affected. I am almost certain that, if this isn't the works of an underworld cult, it is the product of _your_ type. But, then again, it could have nothing to do with the type of person but the place; hence, the maps. Maybe specific places are being targeted- places with similarities...What do you think?" Sebastian raised a finger in mock consideration.

"Hmm...I believe that the Young Master is clever enough to figure this one out for himself-" The boy grunted and reached for a shortbread biscuit that was temptingly situated upon the silver tray, the crumbs decorating his dainty pink lips. "-and that it is time for his midday snack." The demon's eyes were fixated upon Ciel's mouth, the way is curved subtly at the corners- the only indication that the boy was pleased- and the sudden, sensual darting of that _oh so_ soft tongue; frantic in its quest to devour every last crumb. With exaggerated movement, the demon knelt to the floor, twisting Ciel's chair so that the two were facing each other. The boy blinked and gazed curiously at Sebastian until understanding lit up his azure orb.

"Is there something you want, Sebastian?" purred the boy, a playful smirk painted on his face. He sat back, regarding his demon with content as he slowly uncrossed his legs. Sebastian's tongue parted his lips as he drank in the flirtatious little tease and placing his hands on Ciel's knees, the demon slid them up the boy's thighs gradually; watching the usually pale cheeks flare up red. Travelling to the underside of Ciel's upper leg, Sebastian wrapped his hands around his Young Master's calves and wrenched the boy towards him. A startled squeak barely escaped the younger male's mouth before the sound was snuffed out by a pair of sinful lips colliding with his.

Ciel surrendered to the intensity of Sebastian's kiss, his hands entwining themselves in the demon's thick raven locks; a content moan was voiced from the back of his throat. Sliding further down into the leather seat, the boy wrapped his legs around his butler's waist, clenching their hold the demon tighter and tighter as gloved hands massaged them and drew them closer, until Ciel was practically attached to Sebastian. Those hands travelled further until they rested upon Ciel's behind, holding him still as the demon stood with his Young Master and placed him higher up onto his desk, those devouring lips parting and sucking wet kisses upon a sensitive neck.

Circling his arms around Sebastian's neck, Ciel forced his butler closer, eyes tightly shut in pleasure; breath escaping in heavy pants. As Sebastian drew back, a thin line of saliva from lips lips to the boy's neck, he flashed a smirk before pushing Ciel's chest until he was lying flat on the wooden table like a slap of meat ready to be eaten. Vermilion eyes began to glow slightly as they bore down at the little mess of a human before them, completely at his mercy. Sebastian leant down to claim his Young Master's lips for the final time, the kiss sweet and lingering, before Ciel pulled away.

"I am afraid there is a problem at hand." he remarked, casually, humour in his eyes. Sebastian raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Oh really? And what, pray tell, is the dilemma and how am I to fix it for you?" Ciel rolled his eyes but whispered his confession.

"The problem is that I do not feel in the mood for working any more. You have ruined my determination to carry on investigating which shall put us at a great disadvantage, should the criminal be making his next move at this very moment."

"Indeed," agreed the demon, not a hint of regret in his eyes. "and how shall I amend this, Young Master?" Ciel pushed himself up and the demon away, creating space between them. The Watchdog stared hard at his demon butler.

"Try to control yourself while I am working and do not distract me again. That is and order."

A passing glare of annoyance flew across Sebastian's features but he completely masked it.

"I apologise for the interruption then, Young Master. I shall not do it again." To lighten the mood, the boy pulled the demon back down by his smooth tie. Bringing their faces close together, he breathed,

"But that does not mean that I did not thoroughly enjoy it, Sebastian. Just...maybe slightly later you insatiable demon." Sebastian smirked.

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

Throughout the remainder of the day, Ciel could not help but notice oddities that were occurring about the manor. It was as if the disappearing cup was the catalyst in a chain of events that involved items vanishing and then turning up a couple of hours later. Ciel could not help but admit that it was making him uneasy.

"What is bothering you, Young Master?" Revived from his troubled thoughts, Ciel turned his gaze to the butler below him who buttoning his night shirt. He was tempted to reveal his suspicions but then again, he could just being paranoid and Ciel certainly did not want to give Sebastian a reason to tease him.

"Nothing Sebastian." he sighed, rubbing his temple. "I am just tired."

The demon gave a small smile as he stood.

"Well then, please make your way to the bed, while I take your laundry down." he butler bowed slightly at the waist. "I shall be with you shortly." The Earl gave a short nod but when his demon had left, instead of making himself comfortable surrounded by the soft quilts on his bed, the boy walked over to his mirror. Gazing at his contracted eye, Ciel could not help but wonder where the contract stood now, since the recent events that had unfolded before him. It went without saying that Ciel still wanted his revenge more than anything else in his life yet...Sebastian came as a close second. That concerned him.

The boy had no qualms about his new found relationship with his demon but he would certainly stop all indecent conduct if it meant preventing the contract from being fulfilled; or so he tried to convince himself. The fact that he was in turmoil about the one thing that he had been so certain on for three years scared Ciel greatly. He could not falter over his revenge in favour for his demon. He _wouldn't _! Glancing back over his reflection, Ciel resented the fact that he still looked so _young _; let alone short. Huffing, Ciel rotated on his heels until his saw, from the corner of his eye, his reflection _smiled_ at him.

"What on Earth?" yelped the boy, spinning back again as the boy in the mirror grinned manically, looking almost _demonic_. Suddenly, the reflection screeched like a banshee, smashing out of the mirror and lunged towards Ciel.

* * *

Latin translations:

_**corpora lente augescent cito extinguuntur**  
Bodies grow slowly and die quickly _

**deficit omne quod nasciture**  
Everything that is born passes away


	10. Web

Kiss Me

"Bloody hell!" shrieked the teal haired earl, his little legs moving of their own accord away from the beast. The mirror image of Ciel stalked towards the boy slowly and deliberately, a wide leer contorting its deceptive face.

"Who are you?" demanded the true Ciel, backing away with every step the intruder took towards him. The illusion cocked its head to the side, as if contemplating his words but uttered not a sound.

Then, a low rumble was emitted from the small body, animalistic and incoherent. The being lifted its left arm slowly, as if it were a puppet controlled by string, placing it upon its right eye and with its other arm pointed towards the Earl.

"Sebas-" Ciel's cry was cut short as his twin threw itself at him once more, teeth bared on full display. Yet before harm could grasp hold of the young earl, a silver butter knife glided through the air like a bullet and embedded itself into the false Ciel's shoulder.

A monstrous howl rung around the room and the attacker snapped its head around to spy the reason for the disturbance, finding Sebastian looming in the shadows by the doorway, silverware in hand; his vermilion eyes ablaze.

"Well," the demon's icy voice juxtaposed the fiery fury in his eyes. "what do we have here?"

The imposter's smile slid slowly from its face, its eyes widening in disbelief.

"Young Master," the black butler called softly but Ciel knew the danger that lurked behind such tenderness. "please come here." The boy did not have to be told twice and he scampered across the room, up into his demon's possessive hold; rage shone bright in fake cerulean eyes.

However, the emotion dimmed and transformed into a disconcerting smugness and before Ciel could open his mouth to give his orders, the doppelgänger melted like the wick from a candle. The young earl watched in horror as he saw himself form into a puddle of liquids and burning flesh before entirely disappearing through the wooden floor boards.

A few moments of silence passed before Ciel's rapid heart beat slowed and his breath evened out.

"What the hell...was that thing? Sebastian?" the boy turned his gaze upon his butler, who wore a troubled frown.

"That, my Young Master, was a demon. Well, a certain type of demonic being because it was more of a...monster than the type of demon that you're used to seeing."

"And what, pray tell, was it doing in my mirror?" The demon sighed unhappily and strode towards his Young Master's bed. Tucking him in, he replied.

"I believe it has something to do with trouble the Death Gods are facing at the moment; contracted souls are being stolen from their demons." Sebastian ran his fingers through fine teal locks. "It seems that we have the source of their problem, our rude visitor tonight."

Ciel leaned into his butler's gentle touch and closed his eyes.

"And it was after my soul? But why take contracted souls?"

"Who knows...for sport, a deal or bet with another demon or just to be a nuisance. Such behaviour is disgraceful but it is expected from such a _lowly_ demon." Ciel mulled over this snippet of information and decided to regard it as valuable.

Thinking over the display that had just occurred, the earl could not shake away the ominous feeling that this would not be the last encounter from the demonic being. Sebastian called it a lowly demon- a monster...did this mean that Sebastian somehow had some power over it?

"Sebastian," Ciel sat up and studied his demon carefully. "what exactly happened between you and that other demon?" Sebastian feigned innocence and situated himself on the edge of the bed.

"What do you mean, Young Master?" Ciel glowered darkly at him which resulted in the demon laughing lightly.

"Do not take me for a fool, Sebastian! Something _happened_ between the two of you; why did he not attack when I ran to your side?" Gloved hands gently pinched the boy's round porcelain cheeks and the demon snickered down at his Master.

"How could you possibly believe that you're threatening at all with that face, Young Master?." Ciel grumbled under his breath, turning his head away sulkily but gloved hands captured the Earl's miniature pair and pulled him forward until the teal haired youth was encased in Sebastian's arms. "Come now, Young Master knows how much I love teasing him." the demon whispered against a tiny shell ear, making the hairs on the back of the boy's neck stand to attention. "But, as you had noticed, I should probably tell you that it did not- _could_ not harm you because I am extremely more powerful than it. "

"I supposed it was something as such but are you sure you're not just exaggerating?" cut in Ciel with a humorous snort. Sebastian rolled his eyes though it went unseen by his Young Master.

"No, I am not. Unfortunately it was just temporary paralysis and he made a swift exit before I was able to finish him but you should know that there are certain breeds of demons that are more powerful than others and I, thankfully, happen to fall into the category of being more powerful than our _friend_. However, he did not seem to realise until I had actually attacked him, which is peculiar because demons automatically sense a presence greater than themselves; this makes me believe that he was being controlled but by what I cannot say."

"Hmm," Ciel shifted so that he could place a delicate peck to his butler's pale neck. "so a possessed demon is rampaging England, thieving demons of their meals and- wait!"

Ciel bolted upright, staring at a startled Sebastian with a revelation in his clear mismatched orbs.

"Sebastian, do you not find it rather odd that there is a mass murder at the same time there is a mass soul theft? Damn it, that Alois Trancy was right! He said it himself: _it is as if their souls had been taken_. No physical signs of death, no obvious connection because there isn't one! The only connection between them was the fact that they all contracted demons and there was no sign of the contract because their souls had been taken so the contract had been broken! They have to be connected! I am right, aren't I?"

An approving smile from the demon created a smugly victorious expression upon Ciel's face.

"My Young Master is, as usual, correct in his assumptions. What is the course of action you plan to take now, my Lord?" The young Earl pondered for less than a minute before coming to the conclusion that they should question people associated with the dead contractors.

"They may have seen something – maybe our culprit- but are too afraid to speak up." the boy concluded. "So make sure you have a carriage prepared for tomorrow morning, Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

"A-ah! S-Sebastian..."

"Hmm?"

"You...you're so insatiable!"

"Am I? I am sure the Young Master has no qualms about this though, am I correct?"

"Aah..."

"I am so glad you agree with me."

"E-enough!" cried Ciel, prying his demon's face away from his neck. "we are to be arriving shortly. What would people say if they saw the Earl of Phantomhive departing his carriage in a suspicious state; rumours would fly, Sebastian."

The butler smirked as he watched his Young Master rearrange his creased attire and could not help but anticipate the midnight hours in which they could enjoy each other with ease.

"I would never allow such rumours to even be born, Young Master." the demon promised, bowing his head. "What use would a servant of Phantomhive be if he could not uphold his Master's reputation?" Ciel hummed in reply, leaning against the window as the familiar view of London appeared.

The picturesque view of the English countryside faded, trees transforming into buildings and the world seemed to become more grey. Tranquillity was replaced by the harsh noises of the bustling city, people chattering away, street criers, the whining of the horses and yet despite the routinely rampage one would not suspect that a murderer was on the loose.

"What is the Young Master thinking about, I wonder." Sebastian eyed every flicker of emotion that crossed over Ciel's face with interest, trying to analyse and understand the boy's thoughts. Ciel glanced in his direction, throwing his butler a smirk.

"I was wondering how many people fall into temptation and contract themselves to demons."

"Many more than you would believe, Young Master." replied the demon. "Why do you ask?"

"I was attempting to estimate the amount of people who are at risk to the demon." Ciel then turned his attention back to the world outside the carriage and readjusted his gloves. "But enough about that, we have arrived."

The Estate that the Earl and his butler had arrived at was a rather modest town house, not even comparing in grandeur to Ciel's own apartment yet according to Ciel's notes, the family that resided were middle class citizens, competent and valued workers at a small London bank with two daughters; now reduced to one.

Strolling by the iron gates and up the narrow path, Sebastian rapped on the door and almost immediately a maid appeared.

"A Mr and Mrs Cunningham, I believe." Ciel declared in an authoritative manner. The maid glanced down at he short boy without interest.

"Who's calling, please?"

"Earl Phantomhive, I am here to question Mr Cunningham and his wife about the murder of their daughter." The maid nodded absent mindedly.

"Right this way please, my Lord."

They were admitted into the drawing room where a rather youthful couple sat on opposite ends of a cream coloured settee. They rose and formed polite smiles yet one could not mistake the pain that shone in their eyes.

"Earl Phantomhive for you, Master and Mistress." the maid curtseyed and made a swift departure. Mr Cunningham extended his hand to Ciel and spoke in a soft voice.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, sir; I understand you are here to discuss the murder of my daughter." The man turned to his sickly wife and smiled gently at her.

Taking a seat, Ciel surveyed his surroundings as the couple busied themselves with arranging tea even though he had refused. The room was surprising light and modest in taste yet its simplicity was calming and homely. How could a girl from this type of background become involved in such underground affairs?

"I shall waste no time in the matter, so tell me," began Ciel. "How old was your daughter?"

"Annabel was sixteen, nearing seventeen, my Lord." Mr Cunningham cleared his throat. "What a life she had ahead of her..." Mrs Cunningham sniffed grotesquely and coughed into a lilac handkerchief; the sound resembled an ill horse. Ciel cringed slightly but ignored the ghastly sound.

"Did you notice anything about her- physically or personality wise- that had changed drastically at all during her life?" The timid man paused slightly in thought but shook his head.

"I could not tell you, I was not with nearly as much as her sister. She always seemed bright and cheerful in my eyes especially when she brought that young man home to stay with us." Ciel sat up straighter.

"What man? When did your daughter bring him to you?" Mr Cunningham pondered once more but a new voice interrupted them.

"Anna brought Mr Sinnet home with her about six weeks ago." Four pairs of eyes turned to see a young girl poised by the doorway with a scowl upon her pretty face and cold, distant eyes.

"Evelyn!" cried Mrs Cunningham in her gravelly voice. "Come sit with us." The girl named Evelyn glided across the room and perched herself inbetween her parents.

"You other daughter, I presume." Ciel nodded his head in greeting but the sentiment was not returned. "Please carry on, Miss Cunningham." Evelyn's eyes narrowed as if she wanted to protest but when she spoke, her tone was as light as her father's.

"Anna brought home a young man with her around six weeks ago and told me that he was a close friend of hers; that he was going to stay for a while until they finished a project of theirs." Ciel glanced up at Sebastian giving him a knowing glance.

"Could you describe the appearance of this Mr Sinnet?" Evelyn's eyes travelled up to Sebastian and scrutinised him accusingly.

"Edward Sinnet looked strikingly like your companion does, Earl Phantomhive." Ciel smirked; jackpot. Leaning forward slightly, Ciel struggled not to smirk.

"Forgive me for this next question but...did anything out of the ordinary happen near the time of her death and where is Edward Sinnet now, do you know?"

"Earl Phantomhive," seethed Evelyn. "the whole entire six weeks since that man's arrival has been nothing but _out of the ordinary_. For we do not know where he came from or how he came to meet my sister- whom seldom left the house. My sister was anything but a social butterfly and then, within six weeks, _two_ strange men turn up on our doorstep claiming to be a _close acquaintance_-"

"Two strange men?" Ciel interrupted with a frown. "Who was the second?" The young Cunningham girl, who had turned a bright shade of rouge during her outburst, blinked and attempted to regain composure.

"A few weeks after Edward Sinnet arrived, a second man made himself known to us while Anna was out with her _friend_." Though by the tone of her voice, Evelyn seemed under the impression that Edward Sinnet was anything but a friend. "He wore a light grey suit and was excessively pale with ashen hair; appearing almost...unearthly. He gave no name and was sporting a rather large, beastly dog. He was almost desperate to see Anna but I refused to let him in, naturally."

Ciel nodded, brooding over this information. Finally standing, he shook hands with Mr Cunningham once more and took his leave.

"What do you make of that, Sebastian?" The demon hummed to himself in thought, a finger placed by his lips.

"I believe that there is more to this mystery than we first thought, Young Master." Extending a hand to help Ciel into carriage, the butler followed suit but not without a cautionary glance around the perimeter.

Settling himself opposite his Young Master, Sebastian knocked on the carriage roof and the driver immediately took off.

"How do you mean?" inquired Ciel, setting his top hat next to him.

"That mysterious stranger with his dog...they are most definitely our culprits."

"Of course, I thought so too but why are you so certain?" The demon smirked.

"Weak demons do not have the power to change their animal form with variety, they are stuck in basic animal forms such as dogs." Ciel's eyes lit up in understanding.

"So the dog was actually our demon! Then, that means the person controlling the demon is the mysterious stranger who was so desperate to see Annabel Cunningham- to kill her." Sebastian nodded his head in agreement.

"Indeed, Young Master and our mysterious stranger, if I am to go by the description Miss Cunningham gave us, sounds like an angel."

Ciel blinked.

"An angel? Why on Earth would an angel descend to Earth, possess a demon and force it to kill humans?" Sebastian watched with interest as the wheels in Ciel's turned frantically. They were all contracted humans therefore against God- sinners, the angel was breaking the contracts...was he trying to save their souls? The boy pondered, A possibility.

But it is against the rules to interfere with souls like that...so has the angel fallen but refuses to become a demon? Either way, he attacked me hoping to break the contract through the demon but failed...he will most certainly be back to try again, as he's gone this far to clear contracted souls. But we need to deal with this as soon as possible...how can I lure him back?

* * *

"Are you sure that you want to lure them _this_ way, Young Master?" Sebastian watched as Ciel unbuttoned the butler's shirt. Glancing up at the demon, Ciel nodded vigorously.

"Do you have any other suggestions, Sebastian? I am sure that the angel will be practically beside himself with anger to know that a human is fornicating with a demon of the same sex. Besides," a flirtatious smirk painted the boy's flushing face. "I thought we could at least enjoy ourselves...in case they do not actually show up." Running his hands up the demon's smooth chest, Ciel pushed the shirt off and let his hands slide up Sebastian's neck; tempting the butler for a kiss.

"Ah, so this is just an excuse to enjoy my company then, Young Master?" Sebastian smirked as he pushed the boy down flat upon his bed, positioned himself inbetween his legs and let his ungloved fingers trail patterns along Ciel's thighs, causing the skin to tingle pleasurably. The boy hummed and wrapped his legs around Sebastian's slim waist.

"Your company? Oh, please Sebastian, surely you know that you here just for sex?" teased Ciel as he watched the demon crawl above him until their noses touched.

"My Master is so cruel," lamented the demon, shifting his hips to make Ciel squirm from the friction. He bit gently on an exposed neck, marking it a faintly. Burying his nose into the crook of Ciel's neck, Sebastian whispered, "yet he should be aware that I can be crueler."

Capturing Ciel's mouth, their tongues danced together with an accompaniment of faint moans from each party. Pinning Ciel's arms down against the mattress, Sebastian sucked and nipped and licked at the boy's chest, leaving rosy markings that made the demon's chest tighten when he looked at them.

Dipping his tongue to Ciel's naval, to which the Earl arched his back and cried out the black butler's name with longing, Sebastian shot a hand to Ciel's behind, ready to prepare his little master for all the 'cruelty' that he could offer.

Although Ciel was vaguely aware that he should be prepared for an entirely different matter (such as: what to do in case the criminals _did_ decide to intervene), he would not have to worry tonight. The boy and his demon _were_ being watched by disgusted eyes, yet no attack was to be made upon them.

Oh no, only when the dawn would signal another day would the awaiting angel unleash his fury upon the sinners that polluted God's earth and more specifically, those who had destroyed his brother _Ash_.


	11. Is

A/N: Oh my god :O How long has it been since my last update? I'm so sorry :( If you're still reading this...I love you *throws cookies* I have to thank a few people: Firstly, ElheiM for being my 100th reviewer! Secondly to DustyTears for threatening to hunt me down if I didn't stop being a lazy ass and get this chapter up. But school is starting again and that means I do not when I will have time to work on this because school takes priority of course. Please enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Kiss Me

Sebastian lay by his Young Master's side with slight apprehension. First light had just peaked through the gap in the curtains and today would mark the beginning of the storm against the Angel and his pet demon.

Of course the butler was not fazed about the inevitable confrontation that was to occur, for he would surely win, but rather the fact that yet _another_ angel had descended from Heaven with the goal to rob him of his Young Master's soul. To say that it was tiresome was an understatement and with that disgusting spider demon sneaking glances at Ciel also, Sebastian could not wait for it all to be over.

He shifted his weight, so not to disturb the boy coiled in his arms, as the demon resumed butler mode. Sliding from the bed, Sebastian tucked the corners of the thick blanket around the petite still body of his Young Master and began to collect his discarded clothes from the floor. The boy would definitely require a bath since last night had proven to be rather...messy.

Sebastian gave a small fond smile to the lump in the bed. He imagined himself in the years to come, still serving under his Young Master and decided that it was a pleasing image even though his stomach clenched hungrily at the thought of the soul that lay inside the boy. However, the demon thought back to when William .T. Spears had first enlightened him on the soul stealing and to Proserpine who had spent twenty years devoting her time to a soul that, in the end, was stolen from her.

Sebastian could not fathom how the female demon had given so much to a human that would just be another quick meal; unless the soul under her possession was something _more_ than just a meal...just like Ciel was to him.

Sebastian pondered the idea of prolonging the contract, so to keep Ciel for a little longer. It was a tempting idea, one that the demon had regarded before and given the sudden change in their relationship, the idea passed through Sebastian's mind more often now than ever. On the other hand, it had been _such_ a long time since the butler had had a meal and to just throw away all his hard work...well, it would be a shame to say the least.

The demon flitted through the mansion, preparing the Earl's breakfast and morning paper with food heavily on his mind. There was no denying that Sebastian loved his Young Master and would willingly bow to any wish the boy voiced but the contract was their first priority.

As the butler arranged the paper and morning tea on a tray and began the journey back to his Young Master's chamber, he knocked on the servants door to make sure they were up and about.

The sound of an overly cheerful reply had Sebastian cringing as he predicted what disasters the trio would cause for him today. _Honestly, those three..._shaking his head, Sebastian gave a polite knock on the oak door before entering into the dimly lit room. The faint smell of sweat and other bodily fluids tingled the demon's senses and formed a satisfied grin on his face.

He gently laid the tray on the bedside table, glancing at the barely visible boy cocooned in the covers before he strode over to the thick curtains and drew them back. As the morning light illuminated the grand chamber, a groan sounded through the room and Ciel tossed a pillow over his head to block out the offensive light. Sebastian smiled fondly.

"Good morning, Young Master." There was a shift in the covers and, very slowly, the lithe body of Ciel Phantomhive sat up and began to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"It was a failure." grumbled the boy, running a hand through his dishevelled hair. "I thought it have coaxed our target out of hiding but...no." Ciel grimaced. "Now I'm left with no immediate plan of action and a sore behind." The boy glared at his butler but the annoyance left his face. "I thought I told you to stop being so rough."

Sebastian smirked over at his Young Master white pouring a cup of the finest Earl Grey Tea.

"I would if the Young Master did not enjoy it." An attractive blush coloured Ciel's cheeks and he turned away.

"And who on Earth said that I enjoy being so roughly taken? I can barely sit comfortably!"

"Why, you yourself exclaimed in the heights of our passion last night that I was to claim you until you could no longer think coherently." Ciel snatched the teacup from Sebastian and huffed defiantly.

"I remember saying no such thing."

"Then I quote," continued the butler, enjoying the expression on the young Earl's face. "'_Sebastian! Take me! Take me until I shall not be able to think straight or walk tomorrow! Sebastian...Sebastian..._'" The demon smiled with amusement at the embarrassment on Ciel's face. "I could go on but I feel I have made my point."

Ciel eyed Sebastian through his fringe as the butler knelt before him and tenderly placed his gloved hands on the boy's thighs.

"But the way you called my name last night...it was absolutely delicious." Ciel watched transfixed as Sebastian ran his tongue over his bottom lip which drew up into that familiar smirk. Leaning forward, Ciel brushes his lips over his butler's, closing his eyes gently and mirrored a similar smirk. As Sebastian's talented tongue darted out to coax his Young Master's mouth to open, the boy drew back sharply, a wicked glint in his eyes.

"I think you've had enough of _that_ for one day, don't you agree?" Sebastian sighed, turning away.

"I shall run you a bath, then, Young Master." Ciel watched the demon stroll out into the adjoining bathroom before letting his eyes fall to the breakfast tray. The strong smell of jam and clotted cream triggered a joyous rumble from his empty stomach and Ciel couldn't keep the fond smile from lighting up his face.

Sebastian's scones was his favourite to have at breakfast. Already cut in two, the small cake sat enticingly on a china plate, before the greedy boy heavily smeared the sweet ruby substance on one side and cream on the other.

The Earl closed his eyes as the sensational flavour smacked the back of his throat. No mere man could create such heavenly concoctions but...then again, how could a devil? How could a being created from and for evil purposes create such perfection? Such..._beauty _? Because that it what they do. Ciel's chewing slowed. They create beauty to hide behind, to lure in their pray before revealing the ugliness underneath but by then it is too late...and there is no escape. _Check. Mate._

Ciel shook his head to clear himself of such thoughts but when his eyes fluttered open and saw Sebastian poised by the door, his claret eyes trained on him, the boy's only thought was : _We are one and the same. _Two souls pretending to be something they're not.

Hiding behind masks until The End arrives and then...and then nothing. Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, wiped clean from the world, a boy and butler. A soul and a demon.

Sebastian, sensing the change in mood, tilted his head to the side slightly and gave a small frown. What could have possibly happened for the boy to suddenly thinking so deeply about the end of their contract?

Nevertheless, a bath was waiting and the butler was not about to disrupt the schedule just pry into his Young Master's personal thoughts.

"Your bath awaits you, Young Master." Ciel slid from the edge of the bed on trotted to the demon's side.

"What shall you do after our contract ends, Sebastian?" The scarlet eyed demon blinked.

"Truth be told, Young Master, I had not given it much thought." Though he did not see himself doing much, at least for a long time. _How lonesome it shall be_...the butler suddenly took a teasing tone, trying to distract his young Earl from such a heavy subject. "Why do you ask? Are you planning on leaving soon? Does my company displease you, my Lord?"

Leading Ciel into the bathroom and plucking him from the ground as if he were as light as a daisy, Sebastian carefully let the water swallow the boy up to his slender neck. Ciel sighed as the water warmed him but did not answer.

Sebastian, expecting no answer, continued with thoroughly washing his charge. A serene stillness finally engulfed the Earl and his demon butler, Ciel leant his head back as Sebastian was therapeutically rubbing the shampoo into his hair. The butler leant forward to peck those soft lips.

"You know I shall never forget you, Young Master, if that is what you are worried about." murmured the demon, rinsing his hands from the thick, sweet smelling liquid before replacing it with conditioner. Ciel smiled slightly to himself but let it drop before Sebastian saw.

"I'm glad but no, I was not worried about that." _Liar_. There was no reply to that but the boy could feel the knowing smirk sent his way.

"Tu es mon Ciel... Je ne vous oublierai jamais et Je t'aimerai toujours." Ciel's eyes widened and a sharp gasp escaped his lips before he stop it. A deep rouge painted his cheeks.

"W- What is it with you and talking in different languages? Jeez, what is this? I hope this isn't a habit you've got, Sebastian."

The berated butler chuckled in amusement and gave Ciel's shoulder's a fond squeeze.

"What do demons know of Heaven, anyhow?"

"Well, _this_ demon knows that being with you is superior than what Heaven could offer him." The dark haired boy turned to face his doting demon and placed a soaking hand on the side of his velvet like cheek.

"M-Mr Sebastian! Th-there's a visitor at the door!" Maylene's caterwaul caused both master and butler to flinch at the sound and irritation flared in Sebastian's eyes. Huffing, the butler stood and gave a deep bow.

"Please excuse me, Young Master, while I deal with the guest Maylene says we have."

The Earl waved him away and reclined back against the marble tub. As the sound of the brass door knob gave a quiet click, Ciel let out a small breath before whispering to himself.

"Je t'aime aussi."

* * *

"Really, Maylene, who could possibly be calling at this hour?" Sebastian reprimanded, adjusting his gloves comfortably on his hands.

"H-he said he was here to see the Young Master on account of some information he had..." the maid trailed off as Sebastian stormed passed her, a frown burrowed into his brow.

The demon suddenly had a clear idea of who was waiting at the doorstep and immediately focused his senses on the Young Master upstairs. Rarely did the enemy walk straight up to their doorstep and since this time round they were dealing with supernatural entities, the butler had his guard up.

"Well," began Sebastian, as he eyed the pallid, grey suited man standing on the doorstep. "You have finally decided to reveal yourself but without your...dog."

Two leaden eyes narrowed in disgust and the lanky body recoiled slightly.

"_Demon_..." The butler smirked, revealing his abnormally large canines.

"Indeed, _Angel_, that is what I am but what business do you think you have regarding my Young Master? I care not, if you steal others meals but you shall not get your filthy hands on mine." The angel sneered.

"_Filthy hands _? You can say that with a straight face, when you and the human boy were sinning the night away, rutting like _animals!_ I think it is _you_ with the filthy hands, demon." Straightening up, the unearthly male tucked a strand of his platinum hair behind an ear. "My brother was correct whe he told me of the uncleanliness that was Ciel Phantomhive's soul."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Your Brother?...Ah," the demon smirked with amusement as he compared the similarities in the angel's features to - "_Ash_."

"Precisely." the angel hissed, a malevolent expression rising to his face. "Whom _you_, under orders from the human known as Ciel Phantomhive, murdered." he swallowed. "My poor, misguided brother who was cast from God's embrace because he wanted to purify the Earth. All he wanted was to cleanse the humans and save their souls from the mounting corruption, like yourself."

Sebastian grinned and let an amused chuckle pass through his lips.

"Did you ever see what he became in the end?"

"He was filled with good intentions!" Defended the angle in a cry. Sebastian smirked and replied.

"Ah, but it is the road to _hell_ that is paved with _good intentions _; the road to heaven is paved with good _deeds_."

"I tried to save him!" snapped the angel, his slender hands curled into tight fists. "But on the night that I and some of my brothers attempted to save him, my brothers abandoned me, afraid and disgusted with what they saw had become of him.

They, too, were in fear of being rejected in case their aid displeased God. They returned to Heaven but I did not. I witnessed you murder my brother..._demon_. I might have held a loathing for humanity before but now...it is personal. I have been witness to a great number of things, _demon_, but last night was the most vile thing I saw. You and your meal, both of the same gender, engaging such activities...it makes me _sick_."

"Really? I find it rather arousing actually." The fury that was emitted by the fallen angel did nothing to erase the taunting leer on Sebastian's face. "Our conversation is dulling; tell me, what purpose do you have here?" Suddenly, the pale messenger of God mirrored the demon's sneer.

"Ah, I was merely distracting you with small talk for you see," a chuckle was released from the thin mouth. "all I ever wanted was to save the souls of the damned but for humans such as your _precious_ Ciel Phantomhive, some are beyond saving." Claret eyes widened as the connection of the contract throbbed with panic. Young Master is in danger...

* * *

Ciel allowed the water to engulf him whole, the warm water soothing his strained muscles. The boy closed his eyes, vaguely wondering what was talking his butler so long to return. The young Earl just wished for this blasted case to over with and soon; he wanted free time to spend in the company of his butler...preferably in his bed.

A small, eager smile at the thought of such activities found its way upon Ciel's lips but instantly vanished when he reopened his eyes to find the doppelgänger from his mirror looming above him.

"Sebas-" Yet before Ciel could finish, the demon lunged at him, grasping his shoulders and forcing him under the lukewarm bathwater.

Water ran into his ears and up his nose, blurring his sights so much that the boy's eyes began to sting and although Ciel's hands were gripping the edge of the tub with so much force that his knuckles turned white, he was simply unable to heave himself from the water; the demon far superior in strength.

The boy watched helplessly as the silhouette above him threw its head back, as if it were laughing at him. Ciel's senses were numbing...his sight began to darken and the pounding in his head began to fade away..._Sebastian_...

Without warning, the Earl was thrown out of the tub, air readily available for him. As he fell to the stone floor, he choked and spluttered, his chest heaving frantically. Vigorously rubbing the water from his eyes, Ciel made out the form of Sebastian standing protectively in front of him.

"Sebastian..." Instantly, silverware flew through the air and a howl of pain erupted from the demon in disguise as Ciel but as he went to lunge at the demon butler, a portal of celestial light appeared and formed a humongous crack in the bathroom wall and, to Sebastian's annoyance, the fallen angel appeared once more.

Ciel covered his eyes from the blinding light but peeked through the cracks in his fingers, only to see the angel wrapping an arm around the beast and lunging back into the crack, closing to behind him.

Immediately, Sebastian ran to his Young Master and lifted the naked boy into his arms.

"Young Master..." the demon stood with the coughing Earl while covering him with a cream towel. "Young Master, are you hurt?"

"No, just drowned slightly." Ciel huffed as the butler planted small kisses on his neck and jaw, tilting his head back so that he more access to his skin. Ciel would never say it aloud, but he especially loved the way Sebastian pressed kisses into his neck.

The feel of it aroused him more than he would ever let on. "This is the second time that that demon has escaped us – and I suppose that that other being was the angel?"

"You suppose correctly, Young Master."

"What took you so long, downstairs?"  
"I am afraid the rogue angel was distracting me with small talk, I believed he was going to attack you, I apologise, my Lord."

The butler placed his charge upon the bed and placed a kiss upon the top of his damp head before turning to collect the days clothes. Ciel watched him, his bright eyes lingering on the demon's lips. A minute passed before Ciel spoke again, watching Sebastian carefully.

"Why did you not kill him where he stood? And in the bathroom. Why didn't you attack?" The butler looked up from his kneeling position between the young Earl's legs and smirked.

"Have you forgotten, Young Master? I could not act because I was not under any order to do so. Even though I wished greatly to eradicate the filth, your safety was my first priority. Now then," Sebastian leant forward and so did his Young Master, placing a kiss on the demon's lips.

The butler looked most pleased at this. "it is an hour and thirty minutes until elevenses and your schedule is cleared for working on the mission from her Majesty. They will most certainly be returning in the hope of obtaining your soul, Young Master, do not worry, so place me into check my Lord and let's end this game."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and until next time :) Please leave a review!

Although the updates are irregular, I'm not going to give up on this fic. I'm going to stick it out until I've finished the damn thing and then I can fully concentrate on my other NEW fic (omg why start another fic hen you haven't even finished the first yet?) which I'm really excited about!

Oh, Happy Halloween! Leave me some lovely flames in that review box :)

Harley

xXx


End file.
